Concrete Angel
by Delaney007
Summary: 15 year old Adam Ross works part time at the crime lab whilst suffering with daily beatings by his father. His teachers and the CSI's know something is wrong but he won't admit it. How many beatings will he have to go through before he gets the help he needs? Will they manage to help him in time or will this kill him? Song fic- concrete angel- my version of his past okay, enjoy :D
1. Something is wrong!

**This is a song fic based on the song, 'Concrete Angel' but with a few changes. I have decided to do an Adam fic because he doesn't have that many and he is perfect so he deserves them! Adam revealed that his dad 'is a bully' so this story is around that. He is 15 and he works after school at the lab. The reason behind his OCD will come out and it won't be 'mainly science' as the answer. There will be abuse in this story and I HATE ABUSIVE PARENTS AND PEOPLE but I thought it would be cool to have some insight to Adam's past. Please, read, enjoy and review so I know if you like it! Song = Italics and I don't own CSI! **

_He walks to school with the lunch he packed- nobody knows what he's holding back; wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday, he hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

Adam went about his usual routine; being as quiet as he could whilst getting ready. He had thrown on the same clothes a yesterday as his others were dirty- he hated thing being untidy but his dad refused to wash his clothes for him being a freak. He did this every morning, he had to. He was preparing his sandwiches when his dad walked in.

"Stealing my food are you, huh, you freak! Look at you with your tidy food and your even shapes. Why do I have to have a freak as my son? I wish your mother had the abortion once she had the chance" scolded Adam's dad as his iron fist connected painfully with his bruised abdomen. His dad repeated the blows to Adam as he whimpered. "Pathetic" he spat as he walked out. Adam steadied himself before going back to his lunch.

"No crust and even sided bread, perfectly shaped ham with 4 cucumbers the same size in the corners and a layer of salad cream" muttered Adam as he wrapped his sandwich in 2 layers of foil before walking out. Due to his shift at the lab, Adam made 2 sandwiches. He couldn't believe he had even gotten the job.

FLASHBACK!

"Come in" yelled Mac for the hundredth time.

"H hi, I errr, I er am Adam Ross. H here for the j job" informed Adam nervously as his stutter took over.

"Kid, you are what, 16, there is no way you can work here" argued Mac as Adam stared at him.

"I I may be 15 b but I can do this. I can tell that your computer is set wrong for you. Too bright and the settings are all wrong for you" protested Adam.

"How?" asked Mac. He liked this boy, he seemed smart and independent.

"mainly s science" answered Adam.

"Fine, I expect to see you after school everyday till 9, if you are late, a warning, again, you are gone" warned Mac as he walked out. Adam waited a few minutes before he punched the air.

END FLASHBACK!

School was school. Adam enjoyed the learning aspect of it, hated everything else.

"Hey dork" greeted Jake Holmes- the popular jock.

"Hi Jake" greeted Adam back as he looked down. Jake meant trouble.

"I have been thinking, you shouldn't come back to school, you should leave. Forever" ordered Jake with a harsh grin.

"I cant just drop out of school!" argued Adam

"Listen nerd, it wasn't up for discussion! I would leave now, before I have to force you" spat Jake as his fellow jocks came into the bathroom. Adam looked up at them all; there was no way that he could take them on. Maybe it will be for the best, I could work at the lab full time. No one would scare me there he thought.

"I guess so" laughed Adam, he didn't want to anger them.

"Great, it wasn't nice knowing you Adam, I guess you best get going" ordered Jake as he signaled Adam to leave.

"Now?" asked Adam. How could he leave now?

"I will be nice! Today is your last day, it gives you a chance to say goodbye to your… imaginary friends" smiled Jake as he left. Adam waited in the bathroom for a few minutes before running to class so he wasn't late. He sat down in his seat after taking his jacket of and beginning the work.

_The teacher wondered and she had to ask, it's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the Burdon of a secret storm, sometimes he wishes he was never born._

This wasn't the first time that Adam's teacher noticed the bruises.

"Adam, can I see you outside a minute please" she ordered softly. Adam nodded and walked outside.

"Is is everything okay?" asked Adam despite knowing where this conversation was going.

"Adam, I noticed bruises on your arms again and I am worried about you, is everything really okay at home?" asked his teacher for the hundredth time since Adam joined her class 3 months ago.

"Yeah, I just got injured playing rug rugby" answered Adam with a dramatic head nod. With a sigh, the teacher let Adam go back into class. Poor boy she thought sadly.

AT THE LAB!

The rest of the day went quickly for Adam and he was now sitting at the lab analyzing evidence.

"Hey Adam, you got those results for whoa! What happened to you?" cried Lindsay once she saw the bruised arms.

"I have your results yes and I fell in PE and I got grabbed so I didn't fall" lied Adam as he handed the results over with a smile.

"Thanks" smiled Lindsay as she walked out with her results to find Danny. She found him with Mac in the break room.

"Hey Montana" greeted Danny as she walked in.

"Danny, I am worried about Adam" confessed Lindsay.

"Why?" questioned Mac as he came to life.

"He is bruised up pretty bad" answered Lindsay.

"I am sure he is okay, did you ask him what was wrong?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, he said he fell and someone grabbed him to stop him! That isnt right" she protested sadly.

"Lets leave it there shall we, he will tell us if anything is wrong when he is ready" ordered Mac as he walked out.

**That is that chapter, review please so I know if I should carry on! The team know something is wrong but he wont admit it, they are detectives so they would figure it out but it isn't gonna be over yet. More trouble ahead if I carry on : ) Any ideas on what I should include if I carry on? **

**P.S, anyone reading my other CSI NY story- So unfair, update will be tomorrow : )**


	2. Adam cries in the middle of the night

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! They meant everything to me and gave me the inspiration that I needed to carry on-YEY! I hope you enjoy this chapter; there will be more abuse and it will be dark but Adam deserves his story to be told, I don't own CSI NY so… Let's leave that there. Read, enjoy and please review : )**

"Hey Adam" greeted Flack as he walked into the lab.

"H hey detective Flack" greeted Adam nervously as Flack stood next to him.

"Adam, how many times, Flack! Not detective" laughed Flack as Adam smiled nervously.

"You still having trouble talking to me huh?" asked Flack despite knowing the answer. Every time Flack was here, Adam stopped talking and stood there nervously.

FLASHBACK!

"So the results came back and Mr. Jones is the killer. His fingerprints and blood match those found on the knife and at the scene. His shoe is an exact match to the one found at the scene and his shoe also has the victim's blood in the cracks" informed Adam to Mac. Just then Flack walked in.

"Well done Adam, what did you get for the other case?" asked Mac as Adam just stood there. Mac turned to look at Flack and they both shared a look.

"Adam?" asked Flack. Adam just smiled and waved to him.

'What did you get?" asked Mac again.

"I got… errr… well I… I.." started Adam before Flack laughed. Mac turned to look at him.

"Don't worry Adam, I don't come here often" laughed Flack as he left. That is when it hit Mac, Adam was nervous and slightly scared by the older man's presence.

END FLASHBACK!

"Don't worry, I only came to get Danny. Yet, it would be nice if we could talk. I could teach you a few tips on beating the bullies" promised Flack as he nodded to the bruises. He smiled at Adam before e left towards a waiting Danny.

¼

That was a tough day for Adam, people got too close to finding out he was a freak; his teachers and his colleagues. He had been home for 2 hours and it was now 11:30 when his dad stumbled in- drunk and pissed off. Adam quickly pushed his school work off his bed into a neat and tidy pile before he pretended to be asleep. Thunderous, frightening sounds echoed into his room as his father staggered up the stairs. Adam held his breath as his door was forced open with a penetrating bang as it met the wall. Making his way over to Adam's bed, his father yanked the covers back to find a cowering Adam.

"Pathetic…pointless…Stupid…" slurred Adam's dad as he threw him off the bed. Adam lunged into the bedside table (knocking all the contents onto the floor) and groaned in protest as his rib connected with the corner. Racing over to Adam, his father forced his foot onto his ribs causing Adam to scream as the excruciating pain flooded his body due to the many broken ribs.  
"Please" gasped Adam between blows as his foot continued the assault.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear but they turn out the light, a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes would it be too late?_

"You… You are a worthless… a worthless piece of… of crap! I would have such a… such a good time without you!" screamed Adam's dad as he pulled Adam up from the floor by his hair The pain in his ribs screamed in protest yet the pleas and tears were nothing.  
"I am sorry" wailed Adam as his father kicked his in the side of his had. Adam's vision begun to go blurry as a warm, sticky liquid trailed down his head. Adam's dad stopped once he saw his son had given in.  
"Waste of space" he spat before walking down stairs to watch a game.

¼

Adam awoke with a banging headache. Turning slightly to see the clock, it read 4:37 causing Adam to groan. He staggered up and quietly made his way to the bathroom. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. His lip was bust up pretty bad and his face was decorated with bruises. Slowly and steadily, he removed his top. His rib cage was painfully swollen and his stomach had bruises imprinted on them. Adam could make out his fathers shoe print on his abdomen. He rapidly put his top back on and went to his room, horrified by the sight. School didn't start till 8:30 but he wasn't going. Work didn't start until 4:00 pm so he had nothing to do. Staying at home would only mean more beatings. Adam searched his room for the cleanest clothes he could find before he went back to the bathroom and silently brushed his teeth. Creeping downstairs, he silently tip-toed into the kitchen where he searched for a breakfast bar before he left. He knew the lab would be open already so he made his way there. Everyone clocked off at the same time last night so he didn't have to worry about the questions till 6:00am when Mac arrived. That, that was when all the trouble would begin…

**I did want to carry on with this chapter but I don't want the team to find out just yet as I want it to be longer. I will have more drama in the next chapter so please review with your thoughts! Would you like me to include anything in particular? Anything? All thoughts are considered! :D**


	3. Confronting Adam!

**Thank you ever so much for your reviews! I think everyone wants Mac to save Adam; it does seem right that Mac would save him : ) I am updating quicker because of you so keep the reviews up please :D It inspires me dearly. I am going to reply to your reviews now in this text so I can answer/comment on what you said : ) Don't have to read it, just skip to the story but everyone who reviewed had a comment! I don't own CSI, I pretend I do. Please, read, enjoy and review! Please, ignore any little mistakes : ) I am not American so I don't know how it works!**

**GUEST: I love your reviews, they make my day! You are definitely with Mac hehe!  
SMUFFLY: Your reviews are so kind and I can't even thank you enough for your latest review!  
IHEARTLIFE: Thank you, I hope you still like where this story is going and I don't let you down.  
CAT217: I hope you stay with this story because I enjoy your reviews. I agree-poor Adam!  
FORFARGIRL21: Your reviews make me laugh so thanks! It will be world war Mac haha!  
A1FICTIONGRL: Thank you! Your review was so positive and kind, I hope you enjoy it!**

Mac slowly made his was through the lab as he stifled a yawn. Despite going home on time, he only managed a few hours sleep due to the demanding stack of paperwork he brought home. He didn't have the time to grab a coffee so he made his way to the coffee machine. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Adam, who looked even worse than yesterday, glaring foggily at the computer screen. Steadily walking into the lab, Mac watched the teen for a few minutes. Adam was shaking slightly and he kept flinching. Penetrating the silent air, the DNA machine beeped causing Adam to yelp and jump.

"Toughen up Adam, he can't get you here" ordered Adam to himself as he turned around. Once he saw someone in the door way, he backed of and fell to the floor. His whole body shook with fear as Mac stepped over to him.  
"Adam, care to explain what you are doing here?" requested Mac in confusion. Adam looked around for a way out but it was no use.  
"Well, I can work full, full time now. I am getting home schooled" explained Adam with a slight twitch. Mac sadly glared at him; he could tell he was terrified.  
"Adam, I don't believe you. Come with me, have you eaten?" smiled Mac as he led the teen out of the lab and into his car.  
"Well I looked for a cereal bar before I left but my dad hasn't been shopping yet, he will go today though. He always does. We, we have a take out today too" lied Adam.  
"Well, do you like pancakes? Waffles? I am taking you for breakfast and we are going to have a little chat" revealed Mac as they set off. The whole ride was silent as Adam started to panic. What was he supposed to tell him? How could he cover this up? Mac kept glancing at Adam to make sure he was okay. The bruises and the bloodied lip horrified Mac. He knew Adam would make an excuse up about what happened. Mac knew clearly what ad happened, this boy had been through so much at the hands of his cruel 'father' if you could even call him that and yet here he was, lying to protect him.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes he wishes he was never born! _

Nervously, Adam went to get a table whilst Mac ordered their food. Adam started to hyperventilate slightly as Mac made his way over.  
"So, are going to inform me on how you got the bruises" ordered Mac sternly with a smile. "The truth" he added.  
"I have trouble with people from school" admitted Adam. It wasn't a lie, it was the truth, but to a completely different question.  
"Adam" warned Mac. He wasn't going to take the crap off him, he did care about him. He is like the son he never had.  
"Please Mac" pleaded Adam.  
"I care about you Adam and if you won't tell me, I will file a complaint about your father. The police will get involved and you don't want that" promised Mac. He knew what he said would have been harsh to Adam but he knew he had to be threatening to get to Adam.  
"He doesn't mean to do it! I swear, he does love me but it is hard for him. He has a freak for a son, he has no one else" admitted Adam as he opened up.  
"So your father did this then. Why are you a freak Adam? Tell me" asked Mac with a caring smile.  
"I have OCD, everything has to be perfect and clean" informed Adam with a shy smile.  
"I can see that" laughed Mac as he observed what Adam had done to his waffles. All the uneven edges were placed to the side as the syrup neatly dressed the top of each waffle. Not one waffle was out of place despite the whipped cream squashed in between. Adam blushed a little as Mac saw what he was really like.  
"Yeah, that is why I am a freak" he muttered in return.  
"How did you get OCD, when did this start?" questioned Mac as he took another bite out of his waffle.  
"I have had OCD since I was 9 and it is mainly science" answered Adam with a small smile. He inspected his food one last time before he started eating. As usual, it had gone slightly cold yet Adam didn't care, as long as it was perfect.  
"Adam" warned Mac once again.  
"I saw my dad beat my mum every night. Each night, the beatings would get worse and he would stab her, throw her, kick and strangle her. The list is unfortunately endless. I was 9 when I saw him pull a gun out and shoot her. I saw her blood splatter onto the wall as my mum fell down. I couldn't stop seeing the blood on the wall even though we re-painted the kitchen. It was always there, it still is. Ever since then, everything had to be clean and perfect" revealed Adam sadly. He always wondered what is mother would be like now. How different his life could have been!  
"You are not a freak Adam" promised Mac. It physically, emotionally and mentally hurt him that Adam had lived like this and blamed his self. He wished he had known Adam longer, he would have gotten him out sooner and he would have been safe.  
"That is what you think" mumbled Adam. It was meant for just him yet Mac heard it too. Mac looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 8:30. "You won't tell anyone will you, about this?" asked Adam numbly. He didn't want everyone to know just yet.  
With a soft smile, Mac nodded his head.  
"Thanks Mac, for everything" grinned Adam. He felt so much better, a huge weight had been lifted off is shoulders and it felt good.  
"C'mon Adam, lets get back to the lab" softly ordered Mac as he pulled out some money from his pocket.  
"How much?" asked Adam as he got some money out of his pocket.  
"Don't be stupid Adam, put it away" laughed Mac. Adam put a 5 dollar bill on the table before racing out laughing. Mac shook his head at Adam's behavior but he couldn't hold back the laughter. That was the first time he had ever seen Adam that happy. Well, at all happy. That is when he knew he would do whatever it took to get Adam into safe hands.

**I know Adam didn't get beaten in there but it doesn't mean it is over! I had to have a cute Adam and Mac moment and seen as everyone wanted that, I gave it. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter, more beatings for Adam next time : ( but more people to care for him afterwards :D Review?**


	4. This little piggy went to hospital!

**I actually can't thank you guys enough! Your reviews are so generous and inspiring! WOO! They bright up my day so much! I have had 'world war Mac' and 'Adam getting thrown out the window' and it makes me smile so much! You are way too kind and this is why I am updating quicker- you all deserve it! I would like to welcome VentFort67 to my absolutely fantastic and amazing and wicked and awesome and perfect and brilliant list for reviewing! Your review was perfect and I thank you all! I don't own CSI but… but nothing really, it will never happen *Crying* Read, enjoy and please review and be on my absolutely fantastic and amazing and wicked and awesome and perfect and brilliant list. You know you want to!**

Adam and Mac arrived at the lab just as everyone else appeared. Despite knowing how much trouble he would be in once his dad found out, Adam couldn't help but feel relieved and happy. Yes, the fear of getting beaten and possibly killed was still there, it always would be- it was engraved into his brain, but he hadn't felt like this ever and he knew he had to enjoy it. Wouldn't you? Constant stares and gasps was the major buzz kill but at the moment, he couldn't care one little bit.

"Thanks Mac" smiled Adam as he headed to his lab. Although a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he had to admit he felt weaker. Mac knew about his secret.

"Don't mention it Adam. Now listen to me, I am being serious now and I will be piss- angry if you lie to me again. I don't care how scared he makes you, it shouldn't be like that and you have to tell me. I am being serious Adam; I don't want you to get hurt you listening?" scolded Mac sternly. He meant every single word. There was something about Adam that made him protective like a father, a real father not the pathetic and lame excuse Adam had and he wanted to keep him safe. He would do what ever it took, even beyond what he had the power to do, to keep Adam safe.

"Thanks boss" Adam gushed. Adam never got the loving care from anyone and it felt weird to have someone doing that to him. He wouldn't deny that it felt nice, he enjoyed having someone caring for him like he should have done all his life but it was like learning to write with your right hand even though you are left handed. After receiving a smile from Mac, Adam tuned to leave and went towards his lab where Danny was waiting.

"Hey Adam" cheered Lindsay as she supped her steaming hot coffee. Handing over an equally hot drink, she warmly smiled at him.

"Hi Lindsay, is that for me?" stuttered Adam. So he occasionally got drinks from the team if they stopped by on the way but never had he gotten a free one.

"Yeah, it is a double hot chocolate with cream and a flake" she chuckled lightly as she saw his eyes light up excitedly like a child on Christmas. While being here for only a minute, she could see a difference in Adam already. His eyes had a positive sparkle which she had never seen before. He also wasn't as jumpy, he seemed lighter and cheerier. Normal.

"Oh my god! No way, I have wanted one of these for ages" squawked Adam as he inhaled the heavenly scent. His grandma had always provided him with one of these when he went to visit while he was little. Each visit earned him a delightful drink. Tracing his thumb along the edge of the cup, he evened out the cream so the ring created a perfect circle. Once he had finished perfecting his drink, he took the first mouth watering sip. "Thank you" he moaned as he savored the taste. Lindsay couldn't help but laugh, she had never seen this side of Adam before yet this seemed more normal. He was relaxed and he acted like the 15 year old teen that he was. Lindsay sent him a warm smile before she slowly made her way to trace to catch up on DNA samples. Walking into his lab, Adam breathed a huge sigh of relief as he got to work. Adam had been working for around 3 hours when Danny walked in.

"Hey Adam, I gotta new case and I only have 24 hours before my one and only suspect leaves so please could I have these on a rush and I will give you 5 bucks" pleaded Danny as he handed the evidence (A mobile phone) over with the promised 5 bucks. Adam laughed at Danny's bribery scheme but took the money with a grin.

"Sure, what is your new case then?" asked Adam curiously as he removed the phone and hooked it up to the computer.

"I got an abusive father who beats his son. His son had the guts to tell and he recorded the beatings and took pictures on his phone. Right now, he is in hospital but that will hopefully be the last time that happens once the evidence is done" revealed Danny with a hopeful smile. Little did he know, what he had just said to Adam caused him to freeze:  
Abusive dad.  
Hospital.  
Beatings.  
Last time.

However, it wouldn't be the last time for Adam, so Mac knew but how could he stop his father once he started his assault.

"Hello, earth to Adam, you in there? Can I get these on a rush?" asked Danny whilst he waved his ands in front of a pale face owned by Adam. Adam only nodded.

AT ADAM'S HOME- LATER THAT DAY!

That shift had been harder, the evidence had gotten the young boy's father locked up for 7 years; it wasn't Adam's father though- he was far from safe…

"Oi, where are you? Pathetic twat" shouted Adam's father as he slammed the downstairs door. Adam stood up and met his father at his bedroom door.

"Hi dad, how was your day? Would you like me to make Dinner today?" asked Adam nervously. Overpowering all the other fragrances, the dominant, rancid stench of beer came from his father. Just the smell made him wince- it was strong. Adam had to try, he knew his attempts would fail but he could always hope. He learnt of his fail when his father pulled him up by the hem of his shirt and violently glued him to the wall. Squinting his eyes, Adam tried to block it all out but failed yet again as he bolted out of his happy thought when his father forced his head forward before shoving it backwards into the wall with a loud thud.

"Eurgh" groaned Adam as he jolted forwards. He felt a warm liquid trickle freely down the back of his tussled head. Holding his head up to face his father, he was winded with a shocking blow to his chest, once, again, again, again! Adam's head shot back due to the punch into his face. He spat out a mouthful of crimson coloured blood as his chest protested against the lack of Oxygen.

"You make me sick" shouted his father as he grabbed Adam's hair and swung him to the floor where his already bruised, battered and broken ribs forced their way onto the bed side table. Adam cried out in pain as his ribs were tormented even more.

"Please stop" begged Adam as he clenched his stomach. His father replied by stomping on his tortured body over and over again before he pulled him back up. Without warning, Adam's fist swung at his fathers face causing him to stagger backwards in shock.

"You little shit!" raged Adam's father as he raced forwards into Adam. He pushed him forwards out of his room before glaring at him with pure hatred. "You will regret that you worthless pig!" he screeched as he took one last thoughtless shove. Adam's eyes widened in horror as he felt the ground go from beneath him. Scraping the air for any chance of catching something to keep him up, Adam's cried penetrated the silent atmosphere. His father just stared blankly at him as Adam's head bashed against the step of the stair. His body painfully twisted as he flipped over onto his self. Adam blacked out; his last sight was of his father- stood, uncaring and bored as he fell.

**What do you think, good or bad? Shocking or boring? Worthy or pointless? Please let me know with a review! POOR ADAM THOUGH!**


	5. Confrunting the suspect

**Thanks again for your amazing support! MAC AND ADAM'S FATHER HAVE A LITTLE 'TALK'! I have to thank guest especially because your reviews are so cool and I just can't even explain! Thank you! Big thanks to everyone else who reviewed, followed, favorite and viewed my story! Welcome back Datana15. Please, read, enjoy and review : )**

Bright lights were the first thing Adam noticed- excruciating bright white lights. Groaning in detest to the sharp jab of pain in his head, he blinked and opened his bruised and delicate eyes.

"Adam, Adam can you hear me?" came a familiar voice as Adam tried to adjust to the settings.

"Maybe we should call a nurse" informed another familiar voice.

"Adam, listen Adam, can you please say something" softly ordered another familiar voice. Unlike the others, this voice sounded more safe and known.

"Mac?" croaked the young boy painfully as his chest fought back and forced him to roughly cough.

"Hi Adam, everything is going to be alright now. You were lucky Adam" sobbed Mac in relief.

"What happened?" asked Adam in concern. He remembered his dad coming home… Drunk… Angry… Beatings…Oh… "Oh" he added out loud after a few minutes.

"Oh, really Adam?" gasped Flack at Adam's out burst.

"Do, do they know? Do they know who did this?" asked Adam to Mac. Mac shook his head slowly.

"I left it to you, you have been in intensive care for a whole week, you scared me" he smiled back, signaling it would all be okay.

"Erm, my dad has always been abusive… To my mum, then to me. He, he. He killed her, I saw it. Ever since then, he hit me. He never meant to though! He had a tough life and he had me, a freak as a son! It isn't his fault though, he had it hard" admitted Adam. He couldn't help but defend his father, it was instinct.

"Whoa, your dad did this?" yelled Danny. He hated abusive parents.

"Don't defend him Adam" growled Mac.

"Oh Adam" cried Lindsay.

"So it wasn't the bullies?" confirmed Flack. "Oh" he added.

"Sorry Mac. Yes and yes" informed Adam as he shifted uncomfortably. Just then, Mac's phone rung and he excused himself. He went into the corridor and answered the phone.

"Taylor" he greeted numbly.

"James Ross is in custody" came the reply. With a grin, Mac shut off the phone and went into the room.

"Danny, Flack, with me" he ordered with a sly grin as he raced out..

INTERROGATION!

They slowly walked into the confined room where James sat waiting. Danny stood on the left, Flack the right and Mac behind him. James shifted uncomfortably as they closed in on him. Flack pushed the camera to the side so no one could see what was happening.

"Like beating up little boys do you?' yelled Mac as he pulled James up and backed him roughly against the wall.

"What the? Get off me! This is illegal!" protested James as he fought back.

"Illegal huh? What happened when you beat that crap out of Adam? That is illegal" argued Mac as his anger took over him. Flack and Danny observed from the side.

"Don't just stand there! Get this freak off me, he is out of control!" ordered James causing Mac to get more infuriated.

"Freak! Like your son huh? You are the freak, your son, your little boy is layed in hospital now! He is lucky to be alive. He has been in intensive care for a week. A whole week." Raged Mac as he slammed James roughly against the wall again and again.

"Stop!" begged James as his head connected with the wall.

"Did Adam beg you to stop? Did he cry? Flinch away? Pretend it was all okay? Beg? Plead? Cry out? Give in? Hurt? Hide away? Did he?" yelled Mac as he spun James around and forced him onto the chair. Danny and Flack held him down whilst Mac went around and sat opposite.

"Tell me why James" ordered Mac as he fiercely stared at him. James looked around nervously; he tried to avoid the question. Flack forced his head down so it connected painfully with the table.

"Answer him!" ordered Danny as he yanked his head back up by his hair. James screeched in excruciating pain.

"I have to! He is a freak and he deserves it" spat James, this only earned him a violent second connection to the table but by Danny this time.

"Adam is a good kid! He isn't on the streets getting drunk, he is out working. He wants to do well in life but you; a pathetic scumbag won't allow it. Why? He loves you and cares about you. He denies the beatings, he believes he is a freak and he blames himself. How can you do that?" screamed Mac furiously. James was really pissing him off now, he was about to snap and hit him.

"I am sorry okay" cried James as he realised just how annoyed Mac way.

"Did Adam say he was sorry?" Mac resorted in complete anger.

"Please" begged James in worry.

"Did Adam say please?" argued Mac. James just sobbed as he realised he was getting no where.

"Pathetic" spat Mac as he stormed out. Flack and Danny looked at each other before they walked to James.

"What are you doing?" cried James as he was forced out of the chair.

"Adam was: thrown down some stairs, kicked, hit, thrown about, burnt, stomped on and had things thrown at him… Nothing has happened to you yet, it is time you learnt how hard and painful what you did was" spat Flak back as he led James out.

"You can't hurt me, I will press charges" he challenged

"You are right, we can't… But these guys can! Hey guys, he is a pedophile" shouted Danny as he pushed him into one of the cells which was over packed with convict. Everyone stopped talking as they turned to glare at him. Danny slammed the door shut as the convicts closed in on him.

"What happens now Mac?" asked Flack as he joined Mac at the door with Danny.

"Now, Now I try to get custody of Adam" admitted Mac as he walked out.

**Chapter 5 guys, what do you think? I wanted to keep it real but with more back history yet all of you wanted Mac to save him and I think it would be nice like this : ) Do you like an angry Mac? Please review!**


	6. To a place where he is loved

**Wahooo! Your reviews are so cool hehe, thank you thank you thank you! I want happier moments in this story now but there will be flashbacks and future problems :/ Any ideas on what you would like to happen? How it should go? I am basing this whole chapter on Adam and Mac talking. No other character will be involved- possibly mentioned and may appear a little bit at the end. This is a well needed father and son moment. Please, read, enjoy and review! : ) I dont own CSI NY at all...**

Adam had been in hospital for a week now- not including intensive care- and he hated it. Mac always came around and so did the others yet it wasn't the same as being ordered about. He had just woken to Mac sitting uncomfortably in the bed side chair and Adam couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Stop feeling guilty" softly ordered Mac as he read Adam's worried expression which was painted, clearly on his face.

"Sorry, you don't have to be here though, you can leave" protested Adam as he produced a small smile.

"Adam, I am your boss, friend and… I care about you Adam, which is why, if you would like, I plan on adopting you" informed Mac with an awkward smile.

"Me? Why me?" spluttered Adam. This caused Mac's heart to drop. Adam's life had been trashed thanks to his dad and it pained him to see him suffer. He was a great kid with no self esteem.

"Adam, you don't deserve what happened, no one does. But you are a kind, enthusiastic and humorous edition to the team. I want a confident, happy and positive Adam back, not a jumpy, frightened and worried Adam. I care about you like you are my own and I want you to be safe and happy" confessed Mac with an encouraging smile.

"I am messed up though Mac. What if I never return to who I was? I am damaged goods and it isn't fair bringing you down with me" argued Adam sadly. He would love to stay with Mac; it would be perfect but the beatings made him withdraw from a normal human life.

"You are damaged goods and so am I Adam, I lost my wife- Clair in 9/11 and it killed me. I never thought I would get over her and I haven't, but having someone to talk to helps. Clair was beautiful, strong and confident. She made me a better person; she gave me a life worth living. When she died, I pulled away from everyone. I couldn't face it. I knew she was alone when she died and I always will know. I can never forgive myself. I keep thinking what if? I keep a beach ball in our wardrobe in which she blew up; it contains a segment of her and it allows me to be with her. Slowly, by being with the team, I came to terms with it, never forgot but I learnt to move on and this is what you need. You will never be the same but at the moment, people to talk to it what you need" confessed Mac with a sad sigh. Clair, he missed her so much.

"You were married!" spluttered Adam. He had never seen Mac as the married guy type.

"Don't sound too shocked Adam" laughed Mac at the young boy's expression.

"Sorry, I just… you married? I can't picture it that's all" explained Adam with a light chuckle before erupting into a fit of coughs. Mac jumped up and led the cup of water to his mouth to sooth his throat.

"Better?" asked Mac worriedly.

"Thanks" mumbled Adam as he sighed. He hated feeling so helpless.

"What do you say then Adam? Would you like me to adopt you?" asked Mac nervously.

"Yeah, but I promise you I wont get in your way or make a mess" smiled Ada sadly.

"It will be your house too so you can make a mess and you can get in my way. But you clean it up afterwards and don't break anything and everything will be fine" grinned Mac causing Adam to grin back. Everything seemed to be going well...

"Adam!" staged whispered Danny from behind the door.

"Danny?" questioned Adam as he sat up further on thebed.

"Mac doesn't know we are here, he thinks we are doing coffee rounds. I called him just before we set off" laughed Flack as they entered the room.

"Yeah but we…" started Danny before he spotted Mac. Both Danny and Flack looked at each other before they loudly gulped.

"…Mac…" smiled Flack worriedly as he spotted his boss glaring at them.

"Flack, Danny, what are you doing here huh?" asked Mac seriously.

"I er, well we…" stuttered Flack as he looked at Danny to take over.

"No way man, finish what you started!" ordered Danny worriedly.

"Danny! Help me out here, this is about you too" argued Flack.

"Talk Flack" argued Danny.

"Danny!" warned Flack sternly.

"I have a family in which I would like to see again, you don't have to worry about getting' killed" protested Danny.

"You saying I am unloved?" yelled Flack in return.

"You saying I am wrong?" Danny resorted.

"Dude, you are always wrong!" informed Flack angrily, why wouldn't Danny just talk.

"You hit me where it hurts Flack, I am not stupid, I have a job and a family, plus I win all the bets we do!" informed Danny with a grin.

"No! I bet you at the last one!" shouted Flack, now he was annoyed.

"Oh yeah, you won the last one. What was that one? Oh yeah, you managed to go the longest without swearing. May I remind you that I have a daughter who likes to copy what she hears!" screamed Danny back.

"Your point being?" screamed Flack.

"Excuse me, if you two can't keep it down, I will have to call security" warned the nurse.

"Sorry" mumbled Flack and Danny in unison as they piped down.

"It was still your fault" muttered Danny.

"Enough, I am waiting for an explanation" ordered Mac. He was amused by the little scene they had created, but he wanted answers.

"We wanted to see Adam but we were on the clock" explained Danny with a sly grin towards Flack. A little huff came from Flack as he realised Danny had won. Flack thought thing through then started to grin.

"Told you that you would talk" smiled Flack before turning to Mac.

"I am extremely sorry for my actions Mac, I am. However, I care about Adam and I wanted to wish him the best. I hope I am forgiven" smiled Flack with a grin at Danny.

"Mac, over the years, you taught me a lot. You inspired me and made me the man I am today. I am terribly sorry for my actions, if I could, I would take them back. Taking Adam on was the best decision you made and I couldn't thank you enough. I care about him like my own brother and when I heard he was awake, I couldn't control my excitement. I am sorry, yes, but Adam means so much" explained Danny again with a glare at Flack.

"Adam has been such a…" started Flack before Mac cut him off.

"Stop, go back to the lab and wait for me in my office. I expect you to be there when I arrive and no moving. I will watch the surveillance camera and I will be informing Stella. Now go" ordered Mac. He had to stifle his laughter when Danny and Flack raced to get out.

"I couldn't control my excitement" mimicked Flack as he laughed.

"I am extremely sorry for my actions Mac" resorted Danny as he laughed.

"You are such a wiener Danny" laughed Flack as they left.

"Well Adam, I will come by and see you later. I have to go babysit these two morons" sighed Mac as he rolled his eyes and walked out to join them.

**I had to do a Danny and Flack moment! Please let me know how this went and what else you would like in this story :D**


	7. Court battle

**Hey people! Thanks a lot for your reviews/follows/favourites and views :D I apologise for the time it took me to update, I usually do it every 2/3 days but it has been longer : ( I would say shoot me but then it will take even longer so I promise I will never let it happen again! Deal? IT IS NEARLY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY DECEMBER GUYS :D Also, I don't have a clue about how the court system works… Bite me. Please, read, enjoy and review if you wouldn't mind : )**

Adam nervously waited at the lab; today was the day when his dad would/wouldn't be sentenced. During the time he had been out of hospital (one day) he had tried to enjoy it the best he could. It wasn't working…

"Hey Adam, big day huh?" smiled Lindsay as she lightly skipped into the lab. 'Big day? Just a little' Adam thought.

"Yeah" sighed Adam.

"You have nothing to worry about! Mac is handling your trial for one, the judge hates child abuse for two and we have plenty of evidence for three. Afterwards, we can go and have a triumphant hot chocolate" promised Lindsay, earning a grin from Adam.

"Well I won't say no to that" he chuckled. They were interrupted by Mac who walked into the room.

"Can I have a word Adam?" he asked with an encouraging smile. Lindsay jumped up quickly and left them to talk.

"Sure" he smiled as he moved to join Mac.

"I want to promise you that no matter what happens today, I will no stop fighting for you! None of this was your fault, you are a great kid and how anyone could ever hurt you makes me sick. I know I have told you this before but I mean every single word" informed Mac as he met Adam's gaze.

"Thanks Mac" smiled Adam. He meant it too! He had never had a father- Mac was the closest and it felt good to have someone worrying for his health instead of causing all the problems.

"Come one, we best get going" smiled Mac as he led him out.

-AT THE COURT-

Adam was pacing outside the courtroom alone as the others checked in. Mac wanted to stay with him but due to him leading the case, he had to go.

"In through the nose, out through the mouth, in through the nose, out through the mouth" he soothed to himself as he leant against the wall.

"Adam! Adam I missed you" yelled James as he walked into the waiting space. Adam froe as his body tensed up.

"D…dad" he spluttered as he was pulled into a cuddle.

"Listen, I get sent down, I get someone to kill Detective Taylor, I go free, I leave you and Taylor alone" he ordered as he held a trembling Adam close

"But…" started Adam before he was pushed against the cream, cold wall.

"But nothing! I have done my share of research and I know enough about Mac and the criminals he has pissed of that will want their part of revenge" spat James as the grip on Adam's arms increased.

"Okay" came the hoarse reply causing the steel grip to loosen.

"Good boy" came the sick reply as he walked away. Adam lowered himself to the floor in an attempt to steady his body. What had he done?

"I, James Ross swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" he boldly exclaimed as he smiled to the judge.

"Mr. Ross, is it true that you beat your defenseless son on a daily basis just because you didn't want him?" asked Mac with a sad expression.

"No." James said.

"No? We have pictures of the bruises Adam received plus a hospital record from the latest attack- A fractured wrist, a deep gash on his head which will leave a permanent scar, an ugly decoration of bruises covering every inch of his body, possible brain damage, promised arthritis 3 broken ribs, a broken finger and a broken nose" yelled Mac. He paused to let the information sink in to the judge before he started again. "If you didn't do this then who did?" he asked.

"I love my son, I don't know who did that but I will find out who it was and they will pay. But I know it wasn't me and you can even ask him?" lied James with a warning look to Adam.

"I have no further questions your honor" smiled Mac. He didn't need no more, Adam will prove him wrong.

"Mr. Adam Ross, lease make your way to the stand" ordered the judge with a sympathetic smile.

"I, Adam Ross swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" whispered Adam as he met his dad's icy glare.

"Is what Mr. Taylor said the truth?" asked the lawyer. Adam felt his palms get wetter as he begun to sweat. His breathing grew more erratic as all the eyes fell on him. Mac- urging him to get the justice he wanted. His dad- sending him hate and death threats with his cold eyes.

"Mr. Ross, answer the question" ordered the lawyer.

"No" choked Adam. He tried to escape Mac's face but it was too late. Shock, pain, hurt, confusion, worry.

"Is your father innocent?" asked the smug lawyer.

"I… I cant do this" cried Adam as he ran out of the room. He heard the shocked chatter of the people behind him.

"Order, order! This case is suspended for 30 minutes" yelled the judge.

Mac ran after Adam closely followed by the rest of the team…

**I know it is short! I apologise for the shortness but short is better than nothing right? Review and let me know what you would like to happen next : ) Does he confess t Mac? Does he carry on lying? Let me know in a little review!**


	8. Too much too soon

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Anon? I will do what you said so everyone, there will be some drama ahead. Sorry for any mistakes! I am on wordpad because my microsoft won't work so I have to re-write what I already wrote and then carry on bu I don't mind. The only problem is that it doesn't do spell chack so I will try my hardest! Please, read, enjoy and review? I do not own CSI NY...**

Adam threw himself onto the floor as he broke down. This was his only chance to break down, his only chance of freedom. He had betrayed Mac in the worst way he could imagine- after all he had done for him.

"Adam! Adam, what happened back there?" asked Mac worriedly as he saw the crumpled boy. "How could you lie?" he asked more sternly. Adam just ignored him. He wasnt doing it out of ignorance, he really wasnt. He knew that if he even looked at him, he would freak.

"Mac, is he okay?" asked Lindsay worriedly as they all observed from the sideline. Mac turned to the side slowly before standing up.

"Take him to the lab, I will go explain to the judge" he ordered as he walked into the court room. How could I be so stupid? he thought over and over as the door closed behind him, behind a crying Adam.

-AT THE LAB- Adam's Point Of View-

Lindsay had stopped at the coffee shop and bought me a hot chocolate. A hot chocolate I didnt deserve.I just watched as the steam rose from the cup and freed itself into the air. Free. I would never be free, I had my chance but just like everything else, I ruined it.

"Stop beatin' yourself up over it kidd, we can go back and fight again when you are ready, when you are stronger! It was tough and you panicked, it is okay" promised Danny as he stared at me. I should feel offended by that, he had just litterally called me weak and pathetic but he was right. How could i argue when it is the truth?

"Adam, Danny isn't callin you weak" smiled Lindsay as she read my mind. "He is saying that we rushed you. You wern't ready, this was the first time you had seen your dad and we expected you to face him. We didn't consider if you were ready" soothed Lindsay wit another kind smile.

"Can I stay with you two tonight, I can't face Mac. I uderstand if you say no, I mean, it is only me so I will find somewhere else" I asked nervously. I couldn't ask Stella because she meant Mac. If I asked Flack, he would think even lower of me. I would just have to go home... to my dad... to get hit... again...

"Sure! I will get the spare room set up for you, I will make a nice tea for you too! What is your favourite?" she asked me giddly.I guess I am the closest to a child for her right now. She would make a great mum. Mine did, but she never stuck up for herself.

"Erm, I don't mind really" i admitted nervously.

"Preffered desserts?" asked Danny quickly, earning a glare from Lindsay.

"It is okay Adam, what would you like?" asked Lindsay once she saw my hesitation to answer.

"Skittles. Or Ho Ho's please" i grinned. Ohmy dear lord as if I just said that out loud... "Or chocolate cake" I added in embarrasment.

"Skittles and Ho Ho's it is" smiled Lindsay as she walked out of the room. "Oh wait a second, I will go explain to Mac what you want and then we will go shopping okay Adam?" she asked me.

"He will hate me" i mumbled.

"Nah, I thought he would hate me but he doesn't, he loves me" boasted Danny as he sat down beside me. That was something to laugh at.

"Right, come with me Adam, I will call him when I get back" softly ordered Lindsay as I followed her out.

-SHOPPING- NO ONE'S POV-

"You can pick anything you want Adam" reminded Lindsay as Adam walked next to her ignoring everything.

"I am fine" he mumbled in responce.

"Adam, pick something!" ordered Lindsay with a chuckle.

"I don't want anything Lindsay" he told her again. Lindsay stopped and turned to him but Adam fliched and backed off.

"Adam?" she asked calmly.

"Just leave it please" he begged softly.

"No Adam, what is wrong?" she demanded more sternly. "I won't hurt you" sheadded.

"If i went shopping with my dad, he would never let me get anything. I wasn't allowed to look i had to keep walking. If he caught me lookin, he would... well he. he" he admitted. Lindsay puled him into a tight hug.

"Your dad can't get you, he will have to go through me first" she promised as she pulled Adam to the shelf. "Now, pick something" she ordered with a laugh. "Then we can get out of here, I have to call Mac before he starts to panic" sighed Lindsay as she realised the time.

-The call-

"Taylor" came the rough reply.

"Mac, it is Lindsay" greeted Lindsay.

"Hi, how is Adam?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"That is what I waned to talk about..." confessed Lindsay.

"What? Is he okay? Where is he? Is he hurt?" rambled Mac as he worried over his Adam.

"He is fine Mac,but he asked me if he could stay at mine tonight" she revealed. Lindsey held her breath as she waited forhis arguing.

"Okay" he said softly.

"Okay?" she asked.

"I don't want him to feel like I own him Linds, if he wants to stay with you, fine, but put him on please" answered Mac. Ater a few seconds, Adam came onto the phone.

"Hi" he greeted nervously.

"Hi Adam, it is okay if you want to stay at Lindsay's tonight, I will drop some clothes off at hers for you okay? Just don't listen to anything Danny says" ordered Mac softly.

"Thanks Mac, I won't I promise, bye" he whispered as he ended the call. He had never felt so bad in his life.

**That is that chapter peeps, I have a heck of a lot of revision to get on with but I put this first, let me know what you think? By the way, Adam and the Skittles and Ho Ho's, in an episode of CSI NY, Lindsay caught him pretending he was robbing a bank and they are what he asked for so I used them aha!**


	9. missing?

**I feel mega bad for not updating on Tuesday b/c I said I would to Smuffly :( SORRY! I was depressingly ill and I was like, WAHOOO! I CAN WRITE BUT NO... I was hospital ill. How fun :D... Sorry people. I don't even know where I am going with this, I type it up in one so... Please, read, enjoy and review :) Still on wordpad so mind the spelling if you wouldn't mind. I have been lacking on reviews guys :( I would like to know what you think of this story :) Ooh also, I have never done this before so yeah but if anyone would like to beta this story or would like me to beta one of theirs, PM me and let me know :) I don't bite...**

"Thanks for the dinner Lindsay, thanks for everything" smiled Adam as he put his fork down and smiled at her.

"It is okay Adam, anytime you want to get away or... whatever, I am here for you" promised Lindsay as she stood up to collect the plates.

"We both are" added Danny with a grin as he raced Lindsay to the sink.

"Danny!" protested Lindsay as he blocked her from the sink.

"Uh uh Montana, my turn. Now go run yourself a hot bath and relax" softly ordered Danny as he kissed her lips before gently pushing her away.

"Didn't have you down as the housewife/mushy type Danny" laughed Adam as he nervously walked into the kitchen.

"They don't call me Messer for nothin' Adam" grinned Danny as he washed the dishes. "Plus, you gotta once in a while, that's how I get the ladies, it aint all about the looks" he added with a serious face. Adam couldn't help but think about his own 'family'. Was this how it was meant to be? Arguing about wanting to do the dishes, family meals around the table and kissing? The family Adam had was more along the lines of swearing, punching and going hungry. He felt alienated-he wasn't used to this, it felt wrong but... Nice? Was that even possible?

"Yeah yeah" muttered Adam as he went back into the living room and sat on the sofa. He stared at nothing. He didn't process anything in the room because he was too deep in thought to even work out what the ojects were. Why was his life like this? Why couldn't he have a normal life? What even was normal?

"Earth to Adam. Adam? Hello. Adam are you okay? Adam? Adam what is wrong with you?" Danny asked as he stood in front of him. Danny continued to call Adam's name but he got no where with it, he couldn't snap him out of it. Without realising, he shook Adam...

"Get off please" screamed Adam as his horrible past came back to him. He shoved Danny out of the way to protect himself as he ran out of the door.

"Adam! Adam wait, I am sorry. Wait up Adam!" yelled Danny as he went after him. However, once he stepped onto the street, Adam was gone.

"What is with all the shouting?" asked Lindsay as she stepped onto the icy pavement besides Danny. "And where is Adam?" she added as she turned back to face the house.

"Linds, I did something stupid" he admitted as he sunk to the floor. How could he be so stupid? He knew what Adam had gone through but h had to go and shake him. Well done Danny, you messed up again.

"What did you do babe?" asked Lindsay as she joined Danny on the floor. She had become concerned by her husband's behaviour and the worry only increased as the seconds ticked by.

"I shook Adam" he gasped as he hung his head deeper onto the floor. "I shook him Linds, after everything he had been through and I shook him. He panicked and ran off! He must be so scared" cried Danny as thousnads of thoughts invaded his body.

Adm was alone.

At night.

With hundreds of criminals.

Looking for their next victim.

Their next innocent victim.

Adam...

"Hey, you didn't mean to! Adam just panicked Danny, he needs to calm down. I will call Mac soon and let him know if he hasn't come back" soothed Lindsay as she headed back inside to the warmth. Despit what she had said, she didn't feel so sure about it. He was alone; alone and vunerable...

"Taylor" sighed the edgy voice from the other line. Lindsay wasn't sure how to tell him Adam had gone out- alone.

"Hey Mac, it is me, Lindsay" she greeted. She didn't want to say anything else.

"Lindsay, what is wrong? Do you need anything? Is Adam hurt?" he rambled again as he thought about Adam. His Adam.

"Adam is... well he ran off Mac. Danny tried to get him out of his daze but he couldn't and without thining, he shook him. He panicked and ran" admitted Lindsay.

"Has he come back yet?" asked Mac calmly.

"No" she admitted again as she lowered herself slowly to the sofa.

"I will get a search team out, he needs finding" informed Mac as he hung up the phone.

**I know it is short :( but I would like to ask your opinion on what you would like to happen next? Any particular storyline? Let me know in a review :)**


	10. When morning comes will it be too late?

**Okay, thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows! :D I can't thank you enough! You wanted drama, you will get drama! Please, read, enjoy and review! :D I DON'T OWN CSI NY AT ALL! I partially own Adam's past because I doubt it happened like this :D I own the mistakes completely though... WordPad wont leave me alone :/ You can still Beta if anyone would like! Even if you haven't reviewed :D All people welcome. My thoughts are with all the victims and their family of those cruelly taken in the US Conneticut school shoot out. Stay strong! All facts were taken from a trusted website, sorry if they are not perfect:)**

"Adam!" screamed the tortured voice which penetrated the silent, deathly air. They had been looking for Adam for almost 10 hours and they hadn't even come close. Mac had everyone out searching for him: FBI, Police officers, detectives, forensic scientists, local people, Adam's teachers and fellow pupils aswell as community workers like the post-man. Despite Adam only being gone for around 12 hours, Mac started to think the worst. He had put an amber alert out and he had also connected the news channel to get everyone searching. He knew something had happened to Adam, he could tell; Adam would have seen/heard the news/amber alert and contacted Mac. He wouldn't want anyone worrying, he would only argue that it was stupid to have everyone seaching for him. A freak.

"Mac, I have found Adam's shoe" whispered Lindsay as a sob escaped her lips. Adam. His shoe wasn't a good sign. If he had gone for a walk to calm down, he would need his shoe. He would be able to pick his shoe up and put it back on if it fell off, not abandon it. His lonesome shoe scattered on the pavement only screamed a struggle had taken place. Only screamed he had been taken. Only screamed he was injured...

"Keep looking" choked Mac in return as he furiously searched through the grass. He had searched his street but found nothing so he headed further down the road which was home to an abandoned field over grown with grass and swamp like sludge.

"Mac, why would he be down here?" asked Lindsay hesitantly. She didn't want to know the answer because she knew it wouldn't be good. However, she had to know; she needed to know.

"I don't know Linds, but it doesn't look good" admitted Mac with a excrutiating look. "But we will find him. And the sick, twisted bastard who took him will pay" added Mac with a promising glare before he carried on into the sludge. The light was stolen and turned into blinding darkness as the seconds ticked by. More and more hours were forced to leave as the time reached the crucial 24 hour border line. Then to 48. Then to 72. He was officially missing. Adam's chance of being found was decreasing. He had become another child to be thrown into the facts and statistics about child kidnapping. _4% of under 16's kidnapped are never found. 40% are found dead. 70% were taken from their street or local park. 7% from the mall. 80% of children are abducted by strangers with a quater of those taken/came in first contact were a quater of a mile away from the childs home. 40% of children abducted by a stranger were killed. 26,500 children were abducted by a family member, many killed. _Mac knew Adam's father detested Adam and would happily kill him. He also knew James was a free man due to Adam being unable to testify. He had gotten the news shortly after Adam had gone to Lindsay's. He had never told Adam... He had let Adam go without knowing his monstrous father was out... He haden't told Danny nor Lindsay... He haden't told anyone...

-Being Told About James-

"Mac, James is free" came the harsh greeting as soon as Mac pressed the answer button.

"What? Are you serious Homes?" yelled Mac in horror! There was no way that vile creature had been let back onto the streets.

"Well because Adam didn't testify, there was no case. He is free. Thanks a lot Mac. You said the kid could do it! D'ya know how much shit I am going to get for this? Huh?" argued Detective Holmes on the other line. This caused Mac's blood to boil.

"Don't even blame this on Adam! You knew just as well as I did that Adam hadn't seen his father since his near fatal beating! You didn't give us much chance on getting Adam prepared! You gave us the date and we turned up, Adam wasn't ready. Don't even try to blame this on him, he has had enough to deal with!" protested Mac in utter rage. How dare he try to pin this on Adam?

"Well I gave you plenty of time to prepare him for this Mac! When I get called in to face my boss and my ass gets threatened, it is your name I am giving" promised Detective Holmes before he hung up the phone. Mac wasn't always the one to get angry, he held his emotions in the best he could but this... this wasn't an option. He threw all his files and accesories off the desk before kicking his chair over in anger. Infuriated wasn't even the word to describe how he felt.

His thoughts were interuppted by a depressed looking Danny who just walked into the room. He wasn't the same, no one was. He and Flack were the ones to run into the room despite all the hazards it could cause. That was gone, just like Adam.

"Mac, I ran the blood trace we found at the scene, it is Adam's but it also has a trace of.."

"James Ross. Adam's father" Mac grumbled as he stormed out. It all made sense now.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
_When morning comes it'll be too late_

**Oooh, cliff-hanger :D I left it there because I would like to know what you would like to happen to Adam now! His dad does have him so take it from there... THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! REVIEW? :)**


	11. The letter

**YOU ARE ALL OFFICIALLY MY FAVOURITES! I will PM all those who review/follow/favourite and thank you all :D I am no closer to owning CSI NY, but Christmas is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo close =D I wish you all an extremely great and fabulous MERRY CRISTMAS now my favourite people in case I don't update by Tuesday! Just to clarify, this story will have a happy ending! I can't hurt Adam :) Please, read, enjoy and review :) As requested and much needed, mostly Adam's point of view :D I have a lot of revision to do so bear with me please, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY THOUGH :D Remember, Adam has LOW self esteem. Finally, Callie and Japer don't have a major part, I just need them :)**

BEFORE THE ABDUCTION PEEPS- Adam's POV...

I raced out of the house onto the isolated, murky road. Danny didn't mean to hurt me, what he did was totally harmless. Why do I have to be the freak who flips out at the slight contact? Perfect! I carried on running till I gained the field. I stared at my converse that Mac had recently bought me. He had left work to get them once I told him that I had not recieved a new pair of shoes in 3 and a half years. He was shocked that they had still fitted me but my dad bought them big so they would last longer. He didn't want to waste the money on me. I slumped onto the floor before letting a sob escape my lips. What had I done? I panted as a tried to regain my breath. Forcing myself to lay down, I thought through all the events that had happened previously. The beatings: the hospital trips, lying to the people who cared about me the most, the bruises and the cuts, being scared, cowering away from the slightest contact, being a freak, being a coward- everything. I replayed them all over again as I tried to work out what had actually gone right for me. A while later, I felt the rain attack my dry frame as I sat exposed on the ground. I pulled my phone out of my damp pocket and I was shocked by the time. I had been gone almost 10 hours- sat here thinking. I looked up but my sight was blocked by a dark, mysterious figure.

"Can I help you?" I asked before I realised what I had really said. I was roughly yanked to my feet where I was assaulted by an iron fist. I felt the blood escape from my lip as the skin painfully cracked open. I quickly regained my posture and swung my fist back. I am not confident or strong, yet I had learnt a lot from the beatings. The man staggered back from the punch but quickly charged in my direction- blood dripping from his wound.

"Please! Don't hurt me" I cried as the figure dawned on me. I cowered as he towered over me and I whimpered as he grabbed my wrists.

"Man up freak" spat the man as he led me to a van where the doors were open. I froze as I recognized the voice- the voice that had been haunting me from the very first beating- the voice that belonged to my dad...

"What are you doing?" I stuttered as I was roughly thrown into the awaiting van. My father just ignored me as he bound my wrists together and closed the doors. I sat nervously in the dark as the van started moving. The momentum caused me to fall onto my side where I couldn't get back up. I listened out carefully to hear anything that could help me but what I did hear scared me.

"Adam!" screamed the tortured voice which penetrated the silent, deathly air. Mac. He was looking for me, after everything I had done to him. I was ruining his life! I wanted to tell him to leave me and go home but no sound came out. I had ruined a perfect and happy life. I tried to block out the dominant sound of him calling for me, a waster of space but it was no use. He only seemed to be getting louder and louder. He was etched onto my brain. At this moment in time, I wanted my dad to take me away as far as he could. I had already damaged Mac's life, I had damaged everyones life: Danny, Lindsay's, Flack, Sid and Hawkes. If I had just left them alone! I layed there silently as the van continued on the journey. I had no idea where it was taking me, but far away was my ideal destination. Far away in some place safe.

NO ONES POINT OF VIEW NOW :)

It had been a total of 79 hours, 27 minutes and 45 seconds since Adam had last been seen. His place in the lab had been kept open due to everyones orders but they had gained a few more lab techs- Callie and Jasper- who were helping with anything that would usually require Adam's help. Mac was going over all the evidence from the blood sample; searching for any trace which would allow a location to be found. He had been perched over the desk in a painful position when there was a knock at his office door. He looked up to find Callie.

"Yes?" he asker moodily. Callie shifted awkwardly as he challenged her with his eyes. She felt sorry for him, he only wanted his son back.

"I requested all the recordings from the street camera's and after watching them, I saw Adam being taken by a man matching Mr. Ross' description. I manage to get the number plate off the van and Jasper is searching for its location. I just thought I would fill you in, it is good news" smiled Callie before she turned to leave. Mac felt bad from his tone of voice earlier.

"Callie" he called with a grin. A genuin grin.

"Yeah Detective Taylor?" she answered as she cautiously backed up to the door.

"Well done, both of you. I thank you for all of your help" he admitted with a warm smile.

"Thank you Detective, we will find him" she promised as she lightly skipped out of the room.

"I know, I know we will" he whispered with a sad smile. He made his way out of the offce to see Jasper when he was stopped by the reception lady.

"This came for you" she revealed with a bored sigh as she handed the letter over and left. Mac slowly opened the letter. He wasn't expecting mail?

_Detective,_

_I bet you know who I am by now. The freak got a punch in so you have my blood. You also have some of his too which I plan on adding to your list very soon. Look for me, I want you to join me but you only! Be at the warehouse tomorrow night at 7:00pm exact or he dies. I will know if you bring any friends, I will know if you tell anyone. Just so you know,this is our little secret. I only want to talk, follow my rules and I will let you both go. Don't and he dies, along with the rest of you. Leave your weapons behind, I will check and I will be angry if you don't._

_Goodbye Detective,_

_James._

**So? What do you think? Is it worthy of a review? Opinions welcome, so is constructive criticism :) Hope you liked it!**


	12. Emotional and depressed

**Hey guys, so I thanked all of you (I couldn't get to everyone to PM them :( so THANK YOU!)**

**Marsha, I guess working at the lab aged 15 is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaay out there but in order for this story to work, it has to be done :)**

**I have now been awake for 27 hours :D YEY! I planned it. I am not a zombie or anything despite me looking like one :O But yeah, I am really happy for my self so I thought I would tell you! If you don't care what my life consists of which most/preferably all of you don't, just be a little bit happy for me.**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas, thanks for your lovely views/reviews! I am now back on Microsoft word after all these horrific chapters, YEY! This chapter is more of a filler chapter until it all happens and we see if Mac 'kills' or 'shoots' James. It included the much needed emotions of some of the team! I hope you like this :D Please, read, enjoy and review!**

Mac

Mac had to resist the urge of going straight to the warehouse where Adam was and saving him. Every part of Mac wanted to go there, save his innocent Adam and kill the son of a bitch who had put his Adam through all the torturous moments and suffering. Waiting till 7:00 the next day was the worst thing he could imagine right now- he had to sit there and act normal whilst Adam got terrorised by James- pretend everything was okay when it isnt. He didnt care about the consequeces that his actions would recieve, why would he? He didnt care about being polite or using his mannors, what he cared about was making James pay just like Adam had to, and he planned on taking his time too... He wanted him to suffer, to know the pain Adam had felt when he was thrown around like a rag doll or repeatedly kicked whilst being semi-unconcious. Thinking about the cruel and sickening things that Adam was forced into made his blood boil. Mac wanted to slowly torture him, painfully torture him until he begged. He wouldn't stop. James deserved everything he got, every last bit of it! And Mac was more than willing to give him it.

Danny

Danny stared at himself visciously in the mirror. The refletion that shot back at him wasnt the same Danny Messer anymore. He looked rough, hurt, older and scared. None of these were the real Danny. It wasnt the funny, care-free, handsome or relaxed Danny. He was had changed. The bags under his eyes were growing quickly as Danny lost even more sleep. His once smooth skin had become over run by a faint beard- the effort required to shave was too much for him to handle. His whole face looked gaunt. He looked sick. Adam was a brother to him, he was proud to have him as part of his team- in his life. He was the one Adam had gone to a few week ago when he needed help, Danny. His brother was suffering and he had no control over it. He had to allow it to happen. He exited the bathroom and walked into his kitchen. On the side was a bag of Ho Ho's. Adam had requested them on that night and there they were, uneaten. He had been gone for nearly a week now, he was isolated from the team. They were only a bag of sweets yet it killed Danny seeing them. It was a fraction of Adam, part of him. It shouldnt be like this! He stormed to the counter and threw the bag of sweets into the bin. He couldnt look at them no more. He needed Adam back, he needed him to be okay and back where he belongs. Safe. Happy. Free. He will get his brother back. He will get him back and get revenge on James for taking him. For hurting him. For making him suffer.

Lindsay

Lindsay let out another sigh of worry as she sat down at her desk. Almost a week. She had never realised just how much Adam had meant to her till now. Her life, everyones life was broken. They were missing a piece of them. Danny had become withdrawn from everyone due to the guilt he was suffering from. Mac had lost his son after promising him he would keep him safe. Lindsay had lost one of her best friends all over again. The conversations her and Adam had were the best and she couldnt ever talk to someone else like that; not even Danny! He was there for her, his responces were the best. He never thought much of himself and although that hurt her, it gave her the chance to respect Adam for everything he had done. He managed to cheer her up when she was down even if he was upsaet himself! He was someone she was grateful to have in her life and he is someone who she will get back. She will make James pay for taking him away from his real family.

Flack

You could argue that Flack and Adam were never close, because they wasn't, but not having Adam here made him regret all the chances he had missed getting closer to him. He did mean the world to him and he would give his own life to get him back. He had to get him back. Adam had taught him many things about life- the main one was being respectful to others. Flack knew he was a joker, he took things for granted and didn't really appreciate what he had already got. He had learnt the hard way. Like Danny, he saw him as a brother and he had so many things to teach him. He was sat at his desk, remembering all the times he had managed to be involved in Adam's life. All the times Adam had over explained things and left him even more confused. Adam's innocent stutter which exploded every time he talked resulting in Adam having to repeat everything. Just Adam. Flack was always amazed by Adam, Adam's love of guitar hero is expected from him and Flack wasn't surprised when he found out. But being a fan of hockey moment when he revealed that he was a regular at street hockey had to be the shocking yet best moment of his life with Adam. He was full of surprises and it gave Flack hope that he could amaze them all again and survive yet another horrible ordeal. Afterwards, it was up to him and the team to get their revenge.

Everyone had being suffering- not just the people closer to him, everyone in the lab. The ball of energy and happiness was gone. It no longer existed. In its place came a dark orb, a depressing presence that needed to be restored. Everyone wanted their revenge on James, he was the most hated man in the crime lab and Police department. Tomorrow, they would make him regret everything...

**So, the next chapter will be BIG! I do need your help now, what do you want to happen to James? I have already had people wanting him to be shot, killed and thrown out of the window so give me anything you would like and I will try to include what I can! Even if it little suggestions of ways to make him suffer! Just let me know in a review, I do already have a few suggestions. Thank you for sticking with me :D**


	13. Betrayal

**Thanks for all of your help, this chapter wouldn't be possible without you :D This story wouldn't truthfully! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wanted to avoid the whole 'chapter 13 part 1' but I had to give you something!:) Has anyone heard the song 'Those eyes' by Thirsty Merc? OMG IT IS PERFECT! I had the cheek to call this a song-fic... I will include more songs but I am not sure where to fit it in but it will happen! I thought I would update tonight so you can hopefully enjoy it while I suffer with 4 out of 5 possible hours of english tomorrow (I wouldn't be mega bothered but I am not supposed to have 1 on a tuesday! It is my fun day consisting of art, drama, italian etc) to be followed with 7 exams till next Monday YEY...**

**-Anyone who likes Tiva NCIS fanfics, check this story out:**

_Title: Hope will lead the way_

_Author: __tivanciscm_

_When a distraught teenage girl comes running into the NCIS building saying her parents died, how will the team respond? What will be done with the girl who has got no other family? Will she ever learn to trust again? And...what is it time to learn the difference between friends and foes? Tiva pairing! May have some violence scenes!_

**Anyway, please read, enjoy and review! :D**

It was 6:00pm the next day when Mac realised he would have to inform his team on what he was about to do to save Adam. He was aware that they wouldn't take it easily; they would insist on backing him up, but he couldn't allow that. Not for his sake or theirs, for Adam.

"Why did you call us all here?" sighed Danny as he sat down on the chair next to the desk. He was clearly annoyed to be interrupted at his search to find Adam. His voice betrayed him by giving away the anger too.

"Danny" sighed Lindsay at his behaviour. This wasn't the first time he had been rude to staff, ever since Adam had gone, it became his regular tone.

"Sorry Mac, I just..." admitted Danny with another longer sigh. The pressure had really gotten to him now.

"Don't worry about it Danny, it is tough but I am going to get him back... Tonight... Alone" revealed Mac before turning to leave. That wasn't bad, so he might have taken the coward way out by running and telling them the news in extremely tiny chunks but it was done. He could now leave.

"Get here Mac right now" ordered Lindsay shocking everyone. Mac blinked back the shock and backed into the room.

"Excuse me?" stuttered Mac. Had he heard right?

"You heard me, we are a team Mac, Adam is part of our team and we are all helping you get him back!" ordered Lindsay. Even Danny was shocked, he was leaning on to Flack for support who looked just as gormless as him. There was an uncomfortable silence that shifted through the lab as everyone waited for Mac's response. After around a minute, Flack burst out laughing earning him a death glare from Lindsay.

"Shush man, she is violent" whispered Danny quietly to his friend as he tried to spare him death.

"Oh come on, she got him told! No offence Mac, I think... no, I know that you a great, powerful and well respected man but Lindsay has just gotten you told and we are helping" explained Flack quickly.

"This is not my decision, I have to go alone or Adam will be killed" revealed Mac. Everyone was silent then, they knew they couldn't help.

"Mac, we are detectives, we can hide! You go first, he will stop looking for back up then when he sees you alone and then we can sneak in and spread out around you" grinned Danny as the plan formed in his head. What could go wrong?

Mac nervously walked into the warehouse but stopped about 10 feet away. He emptied his pockets which consisted of his: phone, wallet, gun, keys and some loose change. He then proceeded at walking into the warehouse. He didn't care about the danger he was in, he wasn't scared about the danger he was in, he was scared about seeing what James had done to Adam in the space of a week. Mac had seen what he could do in a day, seeing what he could do in 7 terrified him! With a deep breath, he walked in...

"Mac is in, 7 minutes and we can enter" whispered Lindsay as she hid behind the corner.

"Remind me why we chose 7 minutes again?" asked Flack as he crept up beside them.

"We wanted 5 minutes, Mac 10 so we struck a deal on 7" answered Danny as he observed the warehouse. It had an eerie atmosphere surrounding the building which worried Danny yet he brushed it off. Everything would be okay. He hoped. This was their chance to save Adam once and for all and spare him of any more of the viscious visits by his father, This would be where he could apologise for his actions and finally forgive himself!

Adam awoke slowly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and lifted himself off the icy floor. He took in his surroundings before he met the deathly glare of his fathers eyes. He didn't look happy at all. This scared Adam, it killed him inside knowing what was to come. It had happened before plenty of times and he was never able to stop them.

"I am dissapointed in you... son" screamed James as he stayed pressed against the wall tightly. Adam started to breath harder as the panic forced its way out. He knew what this meant. He always knew- his father was disgusted with him; he didnt want to be anywhere near him. Despite all that his father had done, this made Adam feel guilty. He was still his dad!

"I am sorry dad" cried Adam desperatly as he tried to earn his fathers heart. It was impossible, what heart did his father obtain? The best thing Adam's father had ever done that Adam could recall would be stopping the beatings at a certain point. He had to thank him for that- he wasn't dead, yet...

"You're sorry?" smiled Adam's father as he took a step closer.

"I never wanted to hurt you dad! I know I am hard to live with and a freak so I am sorry for causing you this pain" confessed Adam as his dad stepped closer. James had a friendly look in his eyes and Adam hoped that they could be a family now. Yes, he had Mac but this was his dad! James knelt down infront of Adam before staring into his eyes.

"Sorry isn't good enough" he whispered as he started with his assault. "Lets make you look nice so Mac regrets messing with me" he added with a sick laugh causing Adam to whimper. In disgust. In betrayal. In pain...

Mac's heart stopped as he saw the blood pool which contrasted with the dull ground. He knew Adam was hurt, he could feel it in his gut- like someone had grabbed his organs and twisted them over and over. It never stopped. This is the feeling a parent should feel when their child, their own flesh and blood was injured. They definitely shouldn't be the cause of it.

_Through the wind, and the rain, he stands high as a stone, in a world, that he can't rise above. But his dreams, give him wings and he flies to a place, where he's loved- concrete angel_

Will they save Adam, or is it too late?

**There you go, a sick move from James there! It is short but not that short, the next will be the whole getting Adam! Review?**


	14. Finding Adam

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! A fast update from me- 2 exams down, 5 to go... :D Longer but not mega longer. I wont keep you waiting, here is the chapter you have been waiting forever for! Read, enjoy and review so I know how it went down :D WARNING: worst chapter with abuse and language-it had to be done though :(**

"Stupid freak"

"Please"

"Pathetic"

"No, please"

"Worthless"

"Failure"

"Embarrassment"

These were the words that Mac could hear echo through the deathly building. Adam's cries stopped, whereas his fathers torture continued.

"Waste of space"

"Fag"

"Liar"

"Freak"

"Idiot"

"I can't stand you! You ruined my life"

It killed Mac. Despite the pain his cries caused, it gave Mac the hope that he was alive! Now, now there was nothing but the constant reminder of James' cruel ways. The anger Mac held for him was, he couldn't stand him- he was repulsed by how he treated Adam! Mac wanted to physically tear him limb from limb, beat him, burn him, make him suffer! He wanted him to beg, like he knew Adam had, and to cry for forgiveness! He wanted to tear James to shreds and shoot as many bullets as the world held into him; he wanted to kill him. But he knew that doing that would hurt Adam, he knew how much his father meant to him despite everything he does and how little he cares. Mac knew what he had to do, as soon as Adam was saved, he would resolve this problem...

"It is time"

those words were all they wanted to hear right now, this was their chance to save Adam. To save him and make James pay!

"Lindsay, Danny, with me-we are going straight in. S.W.A.T. Team, spread out and cover. Hawkes, be ready, we dont know Adam's condition so expect the worse" yelled Flack before he headed into the building.

This was the moment; life or death, happiness or sadness, celebrations or mourning, Adam or no Adam. One mistake would be all it took, no one wanted to go to work tomorrow knowing the reason why everyone was crying or failing to solve the case due to lack of results was because of them. They didn't want to be the one who got Adam killed. They just wanted him out safely. Is that really too much to ask?

Mac tried with all his power to sneak into the room where Adam and James were but James was waiting. He was ready.

"Detective" greeted James with a little bow. He looked up and grinned at Mac before facing Adam and knealing down. "Does foster daddy here like my art work? We tried really hard didn't we?" laughed James as he guided Adam's face up.

Adam wasn't there. You couldn't see anyone of his features: His eyes were bruised shut, his lips bust open and were now swollen shut as fresh blood poured down to his top, his nose was painfully broken whilst slightly swollen and all this was hidden under the decoration of blood and bruises. Mac had to turn away-it had taken him too long to save him, he had suffered yet again. His arm was twisted painfully behined his back, all his fingers were bent into cringy positions. Blood. There was a pool of blood under Adam's lifeless body which grew with every second that ticked past. His leg was snapped as the bone poked at his jeans. Blue jeans which were turning crimson. The sight was horrific and Mac wanted to be sick, it had been over a week and he had been through hell.

"You sick bastard" screamed Mac as he raced to Adam. He couldn't see his body rise and fall from his breathing, e couldn't hear him breath or cry in pain, he couldn't get any sign saying he was alive! He looked dead, he was dead?

"Ah ah ah, step away, you tried to take my son so I took him away from you. I decided to split it in the middle and make it fair, nobody can have him now" explained James with a sickening chuckle. Mac froze as a gun was placed on Adam's head.

"Stop" begged Mac as a tear slid down his face. He couldn't see Adam suffer anymore, he wanted to take all the pain away from him, he wanted to make him happy and safe again.

"Don't tell me what to do! I care about Adam and if I shoot him in the head, it will stop all the pain he has" smiled James as he stroked Adam's face. This is when he saw Adam flinch slightly against the touch, he was alive!

"Adam" whispered Mac as he registered that he was alive. At that moment, he forgot about everything else as he thought about how different it would be with him now he knew he was alive. He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud bang that violently shook the old warehouse. Mac looked up and met eyes with James. James couldn't stop the grin from growing as his eyes fell down. Mac stared at Adam but he saw that Adam was okay, that was when he felt the pain. His own eyes stalked James' as he felt the blood seep through his shirt onto his hands. He had been shot...

"I thought you would like to join Adam when he dies?" admitted James as he held up the gun. "But, I thought it would be nice of you to see Adam die first so now all we have to do is wait" he added as he turned to face Adam. Mac ignored the pain that he had gained and kept his eyes on Adam, on his frail body.

"He wont die" shouted Mac as he tried to reassure himself.

"Yeah yeah detective, keep your hopes up" muttered James in response.

"Mac" croaked Adam as he recognised the voice. The pain from talking made him quickly stop. He had to force his lips back open which only resulted in more fresh, deathly blood.

"I am okay Adam, stay awake okay, I am okay but you need to wait. I will save you" promised Mac with a little smile. He would not let Adam down again.

"No, change of plan! Your time is up" yelled James as he held up the gun again. He didn't expect this- he expected Adam to be dying, not talking to Mac.

"No" cried Adam as he heard the shot ring out. He couldn't see a thing but he heard the body slump to the floor. He heard Mac gasp and he started to panic.

"Danny, cuff him while he is down, Linds, get Hawkes in here! You okay boss?" asked Flack as he saw the blood on Mac's shirt. Mac nodded before joining Hawkes with Adam. Flack left to help Danny with James. Adam kept crying out Mac's name, he didn't want him to be dead.

"I am okay Adam, they shot James in the shoulder, we are both okay" soothed Mac as Hawkes began working on Adam.

"You have piss'd me of way too many times man" spat Danny, his thick New York/Italian accent coming through.

"I swear down, you will be kissing the floor begging for forgiveness" added Flack as they shoved James into the wall to apply the cuffs. Adam heard his father cry out from the pain.

"Stop, no don't!" begged Adam as he winced in pain. "Don't go down to is level" he added with another wince. Danny and Flack stared at Mac for a brief second before the let James fall to the floor.

Adam was right- James was a monster, he was the freak and by beating him up, what would that make them? They wanted him to pay just like everyone else but they realised that the worst payment for him would be jail. Adam would be able to testify with time and while he isn't ready, Mac can testify if needed. They shouldn't have to with all the evidence. He would rot in jail and Adam could be happy. He could be safe. Killing him would be the easy way for him, they wouldn't let that happen.

"Get him outta here" ordered Danny to the S.W.A.T officer. He still wanted to kill him, he wanted nothing more, but Adam was right- none of them were monsters! Danny and Flack made their way over to Adam where they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw his battered body. More paramedics rushed into the room where they began to stabalise Adam and lead Mac out at his refusal of a stretcher. Lindsay stayed in the corner where she carried on crying.

"I thought that everything would be okay and that it would be over now, but how? How can this get better? Adam may be away from his father but emotionally, where will this take him?" she wailed. This broke Flack's heart as well as Danny's.

"It will be okay Linds, he has us and we will get him through this" smiled Flack before he turned to leave.

"We will get him through this, he needs us now and we will help him" soothed Danny as he led Lindsay out.

**Okay, I couldn't keep you waiting so I updated. I wasn't going to but it was laptop or revision and this seemed more appealing :) I know nothing happened with James in this really but the next chapter will be the interrogation and I couldn't think about what would happen there so I stopped :) You will also see Mac and Adam recover and talk with Danny too! What do you think? Update next week, I cant keep putting this revision off :( ALL MISTAKES WERE MINE**


	15. Questions

**Sorry for the delay guys, my exams are done with (until the summer D: ) so I can update more! YEY! Sorry for my spelling too, this laptop doesnt correct me if I am wrong :( Danny and Lindsay are married in this- I dont think I have mentioned Lucy yet but she is in this story. Adam is just younger. Sorry for the confusion if I just contradicted myself- I had to! Ummm, I have nothing more to say so just enjoy :) and review if you would :D Thank you.**

Mac glared at James, he never removed his eyes from his. He sat perfectly still while James stared back. James still didnt care, his face held no remorse for his actions.

"How long will this take man? I am getting pretty bored" asked James with a sigh as he lent back in his chair. Danny stepped forwards from behind Mac and slammed his fists down onto the steel table.

"You beat your son to near death! He had to be put in a coma to allow his body to function properly and to heal, he almost died!" screamed Danny as he brought his fist down again. Despite the dominating sound, James remained perfectly still.

"A* on effects my friend, the hand banging really workd. I should have used in on Adam, that would have been entertaining" laughed James after a minute.

"Answer me this one question, what do you get out of beating young, defensless and terrified boys? Huh?" spat Danny.

"Is this like that game- 20 questions? That is a good game! My answer is that I can. I can beat him up but he enjoys it- he worships me. Your turn, do you have a child?" asked James with a childish grin. Danny didnt answer but he stiffened once he heard the question and James knew why. "Boy or girl?" Danny tried to ignore him. "I see. Do you beat her? Do you want to beat her? " he added with a laugh.

"Just shut up! Shut your mouth you sick and twisted psycho! I dont beat my child because I care" yelled Danny before he stormed out. James smiled, pleased with his work. Mac was still sat there watching him, he hadn't moved the whole time.

"Who is next?" asked James as he clpped his hands together tightly. "This is fun"

"James, you do realise that you are going away right? There is no way out for you, we have you" informed Flack as he leaned on the wall.

"Mr?" asked James.

"We have you James, stop joking around! You are going down for a very long time" argued Flack. James was winding them all up, he was messing with them. Teasing them. Trying to break them. It was working. Danny walked back into the room then and joined Flack.

"Ah, the three muskateers! What may I do for you?" smiled James.

"Why does he do that? Why wont he take it seriously?" whispered Flack so only himself, Danny and Mac could hear.

"He likes playing games, he wants to wind us up so we break. He wants us to fail, to hit him so that he can build a case up against us. He thinks he will win but he wont" explained Mac as he stared at James. James glared back at Mac in frustration.

"Have you ever hit Lucy detective?" asked James to Mac.

"He thinks he can wind us up so that we lose it, he is hitting at our weaknesses"

"Answer me" ordered James.

"He thrives off having control, take it away and he is nothing"

"Answer me" he ordered again.

"He doesnt have the power anymore and he cant deal with it"

What Mac was saying was true. James was now leant over the desk as if to reach for the control, he was shaking and sweating!

"Answer me now" screamed James.

"Adam had no power, he was an easy target"

"Stop this, just answer me" he screamed even louder as he jumped up. Mac remained still.

"You dont have the power anymore James, it is over" explained Mac once more. Two armed officers begun to take James away.

Adam awoke to the very familiar sight of the blinding white lights. He was surprised to see Danny painfully sleeping on the side chair. He tried to sit up but he was met with a sharp jolt of pain from his ribs causing him to gasp. This woke Danny.

"Are you okay? What do you need? Are you in pain? Nurse! Nurse! Adam talk to me!" rambled Danny as Adam just watched him, facsinated.

"Danny, i'm fine" reassured Adam kindly. With a deep breath, Danny sat back down and observed Adams faiding bruises.

"Sorry Adam" whispered Danny as the cuts and bruises tore into his vision, blocking anything else.

"What? Why?" asked Adam, confused.

"You left, because I grabbed you... After everything you have been through, how could I be so stupid?" sobbed Danny as he remembered back to when they found Adam- barely breathing, bloodied, bruised. Broken.

"Dont Danny, you helped me through this" protested Adam as he saw how heartbroken Danny was.

" No Adam, I put you in this situation!" argued Danny.

"You found me though Danny, all of you- you came for me and that means everything to me. I cant thank you all enough" smiled Adam.

"D'ya want me to go get Mac?" asked Danny with a small smile. Danny saw the fear in Adam's eyes.

"No! I, I dont. Not yet" he answered.

"Adam, you have nothing to be scared of, he cant wait to see you! He is here all the time, we have to force him home to shower" soothed Danny.

" He will hate me, I left him" cried Adam.

"I dont hate you Adam" promised Mac from the door.

**I am ending there- short I know but you deserve something! Thanks Dantana15 for getting me to do this :D What did you think?**


	16. The talk

**I am surprised if you can still remember me. Okay, having a little brother or sister is great. You are free to bribe them into doing whatever you want for sweets or toys. When you allow them to go on your laptop and they repay you by spilling milk on the keys, isnt. My brother did this and I had to get my laptop fixed because the milk wouldnt let me open ANYTHING AT ALL like Skype, internet, word doc. ANYTHING! But I am back (for good) and I am deeply sorry for the delay, hate me! The reviews I got from the last chapter were so nice and kind though so thank you! ENJOY :D **

**P.S, I know it has been a while so...**

"D'ya want me to go get Mac?" asked Danny with a small smile. Danny saw the fear in Adam's eyes.

"No! I, I dont. Not yet" he answered.

"Adam, you have nothing to be scared of, he cant wait to see you! He is here all the time, we have to force him home to shower" soothed Danny.

" He will hate me, I left him" cried Adam.

"I dont hate you Adam" promised Mac from the door.

**Adam's pov**

Great, absolutely wonderful. Perfect. Why did Mac have to be there? Just this once, can't life help me out.

"Mac" I greeted with a dominant stutter. Even better. I may as well as have the word freak written in bold, balck capital letters to make me look even more pathetic.

"I dont hate you Adam" repeated Mac confidently and boldly.

"I will give you guys some privacy" whispered Danny quiety as he got up to leave. Oh great, now I was alone...

"I er, well I-

"I dont hate you-

"Mac-

"I care about you, I honestly dont know how many times I have to say this before I manage to convince you but I do, we all do. I wouldn't adopt you if I hated you, I wouldnt have left you to suffer either but I dont hate you. I care about you just like I would my own child. You dont deserve what your father did to you, no one does but I know you did this to protect me and I thank you. It was idiotic, and stupid, and dangerous and... I am not here to yell at you Adam okay? I am here to support you as a boss, as a friend, anything you need and I mean anything Adam, you tell me. I dont care what time, what day, what it is, you have me and I am here for you. Do you understand?" Mac asked.

"I thought, well, I thought you would be... disapointed in me" I admitted weakly. I waited for Mac to reply but I got no answer which made me feel worse. There is nothing worse than a parent who is disapointed in you- they can be mad but disapointed, that is when you feel guilty. "I am sorry Mac" I whispered sadly as I bowed my head. I was ashamed.

"I am not disapointed in you Adam, I am not mad either. What you did was-"

I waited for the list of words again, stupid, idiotic, wrong, dangerous, crazy, out of order, mental but what I heard made me shocked.

"What?" I gasped. Did I hear right?

"It was brave Adam" he repeated with a smile.

"No grilling from you?" I asked, still recovering from shock.

"No Adam, no grilling from me. However, me, you, Danny and Flack are going to have to have a little 'talk' about the things they say around you" warned Mac with a grin. That, I could cope with!

"I am sorry though Mac, he just, he threatened to hurt you guys and I couldnt! Not after everything you had done for me! That wouldnt be fair" I protested

. I doubt I would get a say in what happened when we got back to Mac's house so I might as well as get my point out now.

"Oh my god Adam! You scared the crap out of me! Dont ever do that to me again" yelled Lindsay as she rushed into the room followed by Flack and Danny.

"Sorry Mac, we tried to keep her away" admitted Flack with a little smile. I couldnt help but grin at the exhausted look on Danny and Flack's face as they tried to catch their breath. Lindsay was pretty fast.

"Sorry Linds" I apologised as she came to hug me. I must admit, I was shocked. I never really received hugs growing up, it wasnt a part of my life. But it felt nice and- natural. Lindsay placed some chocolates on my bed and smiled.

"I didnt think you would like flowers and grapes, I dont understand why people receive grapes when they are in hospital so you got chocolates. Dont give in to Danny or Flack, they are yours and yours only so enjoy them. One bribe or ask and you tell me straight away!" ordered Lindsay as she turned to glare at them. I couldnt help but laught at that either. "I will be back later though, okay Adam. I have to go pick Lucy up from her sitter, I promised I wouldnt be long" she smiled as she quickly left the room.

"Lindsay doesnt have to know Adam" grinned Danny as he stepped closer to the bed.

"Yeah, you know what they say- sharing is caring!" added Flack as he joined in.

"Back off you two, you are in enough trouble as it is" informed Mac with a friendly glare. Mac rolled his eyes as Danny and Flack just stared at him confused.

"Adam here expected a 'grilling' from me" explained Mac. "and I dont want you two to teach him anymore words like that, understood"

"Understood" they both agreed. I blushed, they were treating me like a child!

"You ready to put him behind bars for good?" asked Flack which created an argument between the trio on whether I was ready. I knew I had to, if I didnt- constant fear, being controlled, putting their life at risk.

"Yeah. I am" I boldy stated with a deep breath.

**Well well well, he said he is ready but is he really? What did you think? Opinions?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, this is only a quick update because the people who 'fixed' my laptop actually broke it even more and it now doesnt turn on -_- I am on my brothers laptop whilst he is out and he will kill me if he finds out but I cant keep you waiting. The spelling will probably be even worse because most of his keys are missing -_- sorry. I am bad at updating lately but please bear with me, I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WHEN MY LATOP IS FIXED! OMG the rain is so bad I think there will be a flood D: Enjoy :)**

Adam had been out of hospital for just 3 days when he walked into the lab. He wanted to come back sooner but Mac wouldnt allow it. However, Adam wouldnt allow all the time off either and he was found by Sid hunched over the desk with his eyes milimeters away from the screen.

"Adam, I will have to send you home if you dont be careful" warned Sid causing Adam to quickly jump intoa more suitable position.

"Sorry Sid" mumbled Adam as he turned to face the man. He ad grown quite close to Sid over these past few months after the headaches and cramps caused by the beatings.

"It is fine Adam, but be careful, the human body is an amazing thing but it takes time to heal and rushing things wont help" fretted Sid once again.

"Yeah, you are right. I just feel so, happy and exited to be back doing the job I love. I didnt think I would miss it this much" sighed Adam as he took in the surroundings. Those glass walls had caused so much humiliation to him but he wouldnt change a thing. He laughed aloud remembering all the times when he had danced in the lab forgetting the transparent walls that surrounded him.

"Something funny?" asked Sid as he stared curiously at the young boy, wincing slightly at the remainding cuts and bruises.

"It is nothing, I just missed this place- that is all" smiled Adam as he sunk back into his chair and wheeled back and forth. Sid watched Adam and smiled. He had seen Adam on his first day, when he jumped at the ding of the lift and was constantly looking over his shoulder even when the lab was empty. Those nights when it was around 3 in the morning and Sid found Adam asleep sprawled over his desk. He would never of guessed the reason why he stayed so late. But now, he had seen the change in him. He had seen him celebrate when he got the results back, he saw him grin when his team walked into the lab and he had heard him laugh. Sid knew he wasnt the closest to Adam but seeing him so happy was enough to cheer him up.

"It is nice to see the real you for once Adam" whispered Sid as he slowly walked out.

"It is because of you lot"yelled Adam in return as he grinned. This was his team. The happy thoughts were soon interrupted by Danny and Flack who walked in joined by Mac, Lindsay and Hawkes.

"Hi guys, what can I do for you?" asked Adam as he swung around on his chair. Mac glared at him, he had told Adam plenty of times not to do that because it was dangerous but it was a habbit Adam couldnt break. "Sorry Mac" mumbled Adam as he firmly put his feet down bringing him to a stop.

"Adam, if you want to send your dad down, you have to in the next 5 days" revealed Danny quickly. Mac turned to glare at him and Danny took his turn to apologise.

"What? I, I cant! I am not ready!" yelled Adam.

"You need to Adam, or he gets out sooner" raged Mac, the venom visable in his voice.

**I know it is short but it gives you something before the trial :) i mentioned sid- yey!**


	18. TIME GOES BY

**Sorry guys, I am still on my brothers laptop- my mum thinks she can fix mine so it will be ages before she realises she cant and sends it to a shop so the updates will be all over the place :( BUT I do promise (95% promise anyway) that I will update EVERY SUNDAY at the least because my brother is never in then soI dont have to worry about being caught! We have snow! YEY! Mega thanks to you all for being so patient, I love you as much as I love ice-cream (very very lots) so thank you all! MY FRIEND RASED OVER £2000 FOR CANCER RESEARCH BY SHAVING ALL HER HAIR OFF- WELL DONE- I AM SO PROUD YEY! Please, read, enjoy and review? ALL MISTAKES ARE DUE TO THIS STUPID KEYBOARD WITH HARDLY AND KEYS -_-**

**It is short... THEY WILL GET LONGER! I am just time pressured D:**

**Abit of troule uploading this -_- Thanks Dantana 15 for the help :D**

Nothing was right anymore, everything went too slow but the time sped up. The time didnt even exist for Adam, nothing was real. He didnt feel ready. Obviously he hated his father for all the pain and torment he had put him through but facing him was different. That was where he crumbled. That was where his father got the control back on him. 'Like a puppy on a leash' as he once said. He had to see him. He had to re tell his story. He had to stand and tell the truth while his father made him out to be a liar. Adam knew that his father was minipulative. He had faced it first class. And it was that that scared him the most. (A/N- Can you double word? I did 'that that' and I dont kow :/ )Adam's worry was that the judge wouldnt believe im and they would let James go and he would freely be given the chance to hurt Mac. Adam knew that he wouldnt be able to stop it either because he was weak. He desperatly wanted to be free, he wanted everyone in the lab to be free from the gloomy shadow that threatened to drown them. He knew that his father wanted to break the bond shared between the lab. Adam knew he hated people whoshowed effection to him. That wasn't allowed.

LITTLE SHORT SNIPPETS :D

3 Days to go...

"Mac, there is no finger prints from the letter you were sent, not even James' " sighed Lindsay as she walked into Mac's office.

This was bad, James could easily argue that he never sent the letter. Only Mac saw what happened in the warehouse other than James himself and Adam. Mac would be ruled out due to the closeness between him and Adam and then it was James' version of lies. They needed all the evidence they could get.

aergwebrwt vrtj5yhtrgx3q5yv46ju5bjertxc ery6u5bjreyfeyt

"Mac, I just got a call from the hospital, James filed a complaint against you and he is currently in hospital: 3 stab wounds to the stomach, 2 broken ribsand 1 fractured, a sprained wrists and internal bruising and bleeding due to-" started Flack before Mac cut him off.

"What?"

"Sorry Mac, these are his words not mine. 'I got a leter saying Adam wanted to see me and this was my chance to make things right with my son. I messed up bringing him up and I regret deeply all my previous actions. I went but Detective Taylor was there with Adam. Taylor bet me up and their wounds were self defence. I hate the fact that I caused Adam pain, but this was my chance at making everything better. It was a step forward in myself and my son's relationship but Taylor was jealous. He was like a savage animal, totally uncontrollable.' but it just gets worse Mac, he is building a case against you and there is no evidence to say he is lying" admitted Flack numbly.

wefgweryvnu67unv67jyncutrbgi xenrjngurntyjvny6jrtyctjvyg

"Mac, I was sent the letter from the hospital that you 'sent' James and your fingerprints are on both the letter and the envelope. He has what we dont Mac, he has the evidence" groaned Danny as he slammed the results on the table. Danny was furious that it had come to this.

Adam's testify was vital, without it, they had nothing.

**I didnt think it would be this short D: I am mega sorry guys, I cant write on the spot but I have no choice at the moment, thank you mega amounts for being so kind though :D You perfect people!**


	19. 2 days

**Aw, guys I saw the advert for the new season of CSI and it made me so happy and I cant controll my excitement because it looks A-M-A-Z-I-N-G so I decided to update a new chapter because I really am in the mood to write and I know this is a New York fic but I AM TOO JOLLY TO GIVE A DAMN and it is valentines day too so I thought why not treat (hopefully) you special peeps! YEY! This will be longer because I am that happy but still, you dont expect a chapter from me to be mega long do you? pffft, course not but I will try! and it is now 2 days to the trial and Valentines day. Remember, my version of events so please, read, enjoy (hopefully) and review! :)**

Adam sighed as he woke up, 2 days to go before he had to stand trail and it was valentines day. Great. He still wasn't ready to face his father but he knew not facing him would result in thhe team being dissapointed in him. Yes, they would support him and get him through it but it would all be an act. They would be left to watch their backs again because Adam couldn't do it. He stepped out of his room and walked down stairs where he was greeted by Mac who handed him breakfast.

"Morning Mac" yawned Adam as he gratefully took the orange juice and drunk it to sooth his dry throat.

"Morning, you have mail" informed Mac as he passed the envelope to him. Adam studied the envelope carefully, he wasn't expecting opened the envelope and was met by a pink card. After reading it he looked up to Mac.

"You shouldn't have" grinned Adam sarcastically as he drank more juice.

"Shouldn't have what?" asked Mac as he sipped his coffee.

Adam let out a chuckle,

"Adam,

roses are red,

violets are blue,

sugar is sweet,

but not as sweet as you.

You didnt need to send me a card Mac" smiled Adam although it was a kind thought that took his mind of the trial.

"What makes you think I sent it Adam?" asked Mac as he chuckled back.

"I can tell it is your riting Mac, even if you slant it and try to make it look pretty, I am a detective, remember" answered Adam with a grin

"You are a lab rat Adam, you are not up to the detective stage" informed Mac with a smile, soon he would be a detective, Mac could tell.

"Are you admitting to sending me the card?" asked Adam as he noted the subject change.

"We need to get going now if we are to get to work on time" grinned Mac knowing farewell he had been caught.

"Hey Adam, how are you today?" asked Flack as he walked into the lab.

"I er, Hi Detective, I am, Im good thanks. How are, what can I do for you do you need anything?" rambled Adam, his nerves once again getting the best of him.

"Good, I just came to see you Adam, and it is Flack, I keep telling you this" grinned Flack. It was funny to see how diferent Adam was around him, but he did wish he could be himself because he hated seeing him like this. "Calm down Adam, deep breaths, I am only human" added Flack, his grin growing.

Adam responded with a light chuckle. "Nothing I can help you with?" asked Adam,hoping for something to do. His mind was now empty and free to go wondering back to the trial. That was something he didnt want to worry about, he wanted to enjoy the time he had.

"Just to talk Adam. Yanno, your life, how you are coping-"

"The trial" interrupted Adam with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" laughed Flack with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I am scared. Look what happened last time Flack, he got to me and I failed. I want to do it so we can all be free because he has us all where he wants us but I am scared" admitted Adam. Flack felt guilty, Adam had confessed to him yet he had agreed to Mac to not tell dam about his fathers case.

"It will be okay Adam, we wont let him get to you, we are prepared this time" promised Flack as he patted Adam on the shoulders.

"So is my father" muttered Adam but it was heard by Flack.

"What do you mean?" asked Flack, playing dumb.

"I heard you talk to Mac, dont pretend that you dont know" argued Adam boldly, his confidence coming out.

"Adam, we thought it was for the best" protested Flack who sighed loudly.

"Well considering that this is about me, I think i should be treated fair and you should tell me these things" yelled Adam as he walked out. Now, he needed to see Mac.

How do you expect me to do this when you keep me in the dark?

What the hell are you playing at?

Why are you keeping me out of this?

What made you think that didnt need to know this?

"Why?" was the question Adam ended up asking, he couldnt bring himself to say anymore because he errupted into tears. Lindsay and Mac quickly rushe to him from the lab table they were stood around.

"Adam, Adam speak to me" cried Mac and Lindsay in unison as he collapsed onto the floor.

**I did the whole Mac giving Adam a card because my parents used to do that when I was little and I thought it would be cute! THANKS REVIEWERS, IT MEANS THE MOON AND BACK TO ME! What did you think? What is wrong with Adam? I dont know myself just yet because I dont kow where I am taking this but ah well, only Sunday will tell. OMAFG THAT RHYMES! WAHOOO**


	20. One little day to go

**Hi! I didnt update Sunday because my brother decided to put a password on his computer -_- BUT MY LAPTOP IS FIXED! :D I still have loads of updates to do but ah well, I HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK! YEY! That means easier updates that are more often! Wahooo :) Thank you all so so much though, for reading, reviewing, following and adding this to your favourites; it means the world to me! Please, read, enjoy and possibly review if you would :) YEY!**

**P.S, I am on WordPad- mind the spelling, I am trying to check as I go but then I hate what I write and change it and that means no update...**

**P.S.S, I ACTUALLY USE SONG LYRICS IN THIS SO IT IS BACK TO A SONG FIC! OH YEAHHH.**

**P.S.S.S, Enjoy :)**

"Mr Ross was simply exhausted, from the tests we have taken, he hasn't had much sleep and he is stressed so his blood pressure was extremely high causing him to pass out- he needs to rest and take it easy for a few days" informed the nurse as she gathered in the family room which was full of detectives.

"Can we see him?" asked Lindsay before Mac even had the chance.

"Mr Ross is sleeping at the moment, it all caught up to him so I think it would be in his best interest to let him sleep first" answered the nurse with an apologetic smile.

"Of course, I understand, thank you nurse" said Lindsay kindly as she went and sat down.

"Will he be okay, or...?" asked Danny, taking his turn to worry.

"He will be fine, he will be tired for a while until he catches up on his sleep and he may feel a bit unwell but he will be fine" she answered resulting in Danny sighing with relief.

"Has he woke up yet? Is he in pain?" rambled Flack as he ticked all the questions off in his mind that he had wanted to know. "Will he lose his memory from the fall? Will he remember us? How long until he is back to his... goofy self?" he added.

The nurse couldn't hide her amusment at them all- especially Flack.

"He hasn't woke up yet, he is recieving regular updates on morphene so he wont be in any pain, he wont lose any memory so he will remember you and he will be back to himself in no time" answered the nurse once more. "Anything else?" she asked with a light chuckle.

"Dont mind them, he means a lot to us and he has been through so much that we are afraid for him" apologised Mac with a sad smile. Everyone watched Mac in shock; he never let on how he felt!

"He sounds like a lucky boy detetctive, I can see how much he means to you" confessed the nurse truthfully.

"He is lucky, but we are the lucky ones" grinned Mac as he thought about all the times they had been close to losing him. The nurse said her goodbye's and recieved her thank you's before leaving.

"How much will he have to go through before he can be free, before he doesn't have to worry about such abnormal things?" fretted Hawkes silently as he shifted in the padded chairs.

Adam's point of view:

The fists and feet kept battering my body. No matter how much I tried to shield myself- my cut, bruised and sore body, they still kept coming. I , I pleaded, I begged, I cried, but it didn't matter. In order to win, you had to be strong. My dad is strong; I am not. I screamed as I felt a rib break- as the pain travelled and exploded across my body. I was weak. My body couldnt hold on much longer, I could feel myself slipping away; not into unconciousness, but into a blissfull deep sleep.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_when morning comes it will be too late..._

He towered over my bed, glaring at me.

"I got you, there is no point in escaping, you never will. You can dream, but you cant hide" he laughed as he gripped my shoulders and squeezed. I felt the bruises form as the blood rushed away from his hold.

"Uh Uh Uhhh, Mac told me where you was, he told me where to find you so we can be happy families again" explained my dad.

"Mac wouldnt do this!" I protested. He wouldnt! Mac was my friend.

"Mac did do this" he argued back as he slapped my cheek. "Stop arguing, respect me you little shit" he shouted.

"Nurse! Mac! Mac! Nurse! Anybody please help me! Flack, Danny!" I screamed in fear. They would help me!

"Nurse, Mac, Danny, Flack, N-o-b-o-d-y" he mocked as he started to laugh hysterically. "Where are they Adam? They are not coming, they dont care about you. Even if you are dead, they wont help you" he grinned.

"You, you cant! I got away! I am with Mac now, you cant hurt me!" I yelled back. How? How could this be possible?

I woke up drenched in sweat and shaking. He hadn't found me, I was safe... I could be safe. I had to testify first, I needed to testify in order to escape him finally.

**I was that short... I will get it longer, make it my extremely belated New Years resolution! IT WILL HAPPEN! :D I updated though, YEY! What did you think? :)**

**COURT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IT WILL BE LONGER! WAHOOO**


	21. Court battle part one

**THANK YOU! I have gotten so many views/reviews/favourite/follows and you are all #1! WOOO! I wanted this to be long and good-ish so it took me a few days :/ I hope you don't mind- it IS longer :D Please, read, enjoy and possibly review if you would :) Oooh, CSI STARTS ON TUESDAY! Tuesday, come at me :D**

**Sorry but omag The Walking Dead has started again and I just, words can't even begin to explain a tiny 1/100000000000000000 of a milimeter at how amazing it is. It isnt possible. They are all just perfection!**

**I am sorry, carry on...**

**Damn, I don't have a teeny weeny little knowledge on the court- who sits where and what not. I know the Judge sits at the front, they have to swear to an oath and they get asked questions. Include a break and ta-dahhhhh, you go to prison or you dont. MASSIVE apologies...**

Mac got up earlier than normal. The trial was at 10:30 AM and it was only 4:30 now but he couldn't sleep that well. They needed as much evidence as they could just in case Adam couldn't testify, however, they had come up extremely short on that. James was smart; after his wife's death, he managed to convince the judge that she was violent and often attacked him and Adam. Adam had bruises to prove it. He also connected to the judge emotionally by saying he loved his wife and after she was diagnosed with amnesia, she hadn't been the same. She couldn't remember them and often mistook them to be invaders. She would be 'a lovely wife, my lovely wife one minute, but she would be gone the next- her mind had been erased and it broke our hearts'. He managed to sound like a victim- he played the game. This is what he was scared of, with evidence, James had gotten free; without evidence seemed to be heading in the same direction.

He slowly walked into the kitchen to find Adam sat at the table mumbling to himself. He poured himself a steaming cup of coffee before refreshing Adam's stained cup and handing him it.

"How long have you been up Adam?" asked Mac even though he knew.

"Oh, uh not long at all, just a few... I haven't slept" he admitted with a cough as he tried to make his voice sound more awake.

"Nervous?" asked Mac.

"Frightened works better" corrected Adam with a grin.

"You have come so far Adam, when I first met you, you never once revealed how you truly were feeling but look at you now- I am proud of you and I know you can do this because we are all here for you" promised Mac with a smile. He wasn't so sure on who he was trying to convince, himself or Adam?

"Drink up, Lindsay will be around in a few hours to make us look 'nice' and she wont be happy when she sees you had no sleep, she will most likely kill you" warned Mac with a laugh.

"She wouldn't kill me, I am the adorable one" teased Adam as he joined in with the laughter.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIC SICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICS ICSICSICSICSI

Adam's point of view:

Breathe, in and then out again. In and out. In and out. In and out. Keep breathing, dont stop. Just follow the steps. I just gotta breathe. Cant sto-

"Hey Adam, today's the big day huh?" grinned Flack as he walked into the lab. He had the biggest grin on his face that I had ever seen and I knew he was excited for this trial. They all were. Excpet me.

"You make it sound like a Wedding" I muttered with a sigh. "That it's a happy occasion, all fun-ish" I added with another sigh.

I want my dad to go down, he has to for Mac and my family to be safe, but the trial was where I messed up last time and I dont want it to happen again. I had been rehearsing lines to say all night, going over everything I could think of, practicing it so I didn't have to think and look stupid. So they didn't doubt me. I didn't sleep at all. Not one little bit. I pretended when Mac came in, but I think he knew. However, all the rehearsing I did hasn't prepared me- I am still terrified.

"This is happy, Adam, this is your turn to be free!" cheered Flack. He had gotten a surprise party for after the trial. The whole team had planned it. To say they are detectives, they can't keep secrets very well. Lindsay had avoided me all day after she bumped into me and started asking me what food and drinks I prefer. Danny just kept smiling and talking to Flack about the beer they could bring... while I was in the room. He denied it and said it was for his party.

Flashback:

"So I was thinkin', Mac is gonna kill us if we bring too much beer 'cos he wont want him drinkin', but we can bring some, he will want to celebrate now it's over" informed Danny to Flack.

"Um, Danny, not now" whispered Flack. Danny turned around and saw me.

"Hey Adam...we were just... talking...about a grown up party...my grown up party that...that you are not invited to because you are not a grown up...sorry" he stuttered as he backed out of the room.

"He uh, he is telling the truth. We are going to a strip club and everything" added Flack as he tried to make the lie more believable.

"Does Lindsay know?" I asked.

"No, uh no she does not... So don't tell her. I will...talk to you later" smiled Flack as he raced after Danny. I could hear them yelling quietly to each other as they walked down to Mac's office.

End flashback:

Mac tried, so did Flack but it had gone around the lab yesterday. That was half of the reason why I stayed up- I had to go over my shocked yet happy face. Lindsay still avoided me the best she could, but that doesn't work well when you have to work together. She sends Danny to get evidence and I never thought I would say this but he is better at keeping secrets.

"Yeah, I just don't want to mess up again" I admitted as I sat down. We were all wearing suits because Lindsay and Mac said it would make a nice impression.

"You won't, because I will hold your hand if that is what it takes to get this done with. This is it now Adam, this is the end. No more" promised Flack with a hopeful smile. This had gone on too long, everyone including myself would be thrilled when it was done.

All I could do was laugh to that, there wasn't much to say other than thank you. I concentrated on my breathing again, making sure I actually stayed alive to argue my case. In and out, in and out- this method was the only thing keeping me sane; it took my mind off everything- it let me relax.

"Are you guys ready? We need to get moving now if we are going to get there at all! Mac is already there with Hawkes, Sid and Montana so it is just us guys, c'mon" rushed Danny as he grabbed the keys and lead us out of the lab. This was it. It was all happening.

I stared out of the window all the way to the court and blocked out everything else. I observed the trees that went by, the few trees anyway. The usual litter that scattered the floor and rolled around in the wind. The little boy who clung to his parents arms as they swung him high into the sky causing himto squeal in delight and beg for more. His parents faces only showed joy as they spent time with their son who they clearly loved. His freshly cut hair, which was clean, matched his innocent eyes with a angelic curly blond colour. Pale skin free from cuts or bruises. Clean clothes that fit him perfectly. They all looked so happy and safe, they didn't worry about getting into a fight with each other or going to court; they didnt worry about possibly killing each other. A normal family, a happy family, a real family!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIC SICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICS I

Adam slid out of the car and was met by Mac, Danny and Flack who quickly raced him inside. He could see some undercover cops scattered around the front of the court-they were taking no chances this time. This was part of the reason why he wanted this to be over. He had seen how much the whole situation had impacted the team.

Danny constantly worried about Lindsay and Lucy going out for dinner or to the park alone; he wanted to protect the- to keep his family safe.

Mac had been even more cautious over Adam; he didn't let him go anywhere out of the apartment alone. He put a tracker on his phone so he knew where Adam was anyway and he always kept a close watch on him.

Flack worried about them all. He knew Adam was the main target and Adam was able to see just how much Flack worried about him. He brought him dinner from a pizza shop or from a local cafe to stop him having to go. He always offered to cover Danny when he went to the park with Lucy and Lindsay or he went himself and protected them. He also worried about Mac because he knew just how much Adam meant to him- he knew Mac would do anything to protect the boy who he looked to as his son. He knew that Mac wanted to provide Adam with a chance of happiness.

They made it inside and met Mac who told them it was time for them to go inside.

"Wait, what? Like, now? I I cant do it just yet, I am not ready right now; I was expecting time" protested Adam in fear. His heart was beating ferociously in his chest as he began to panic. His lungs felt like they were on fire, he struggled to breath as he felt bile rise up his throat.

"Adam, calm down, we have got your back; we will be right there with you" soothed Mac as he saw the horror overtake Adam's face.

"C'mon, we gotta go" hushed Danny as he held open the door. He hated seeing Adam like this, his trembling frame and his torture.

They all took their places at the correct seats and Adam sat there hoping for some tragic event to happen to get them out of the case. Anything.

"You okay?" asked Lindsay as she leant into Adam and peered into his fragile eyes.

"Just as the judge comes in, I will throw myself onto the floor clutching my chest and gasping for breath. Pretend to call an ambulance for me and carry me outside with Flack and Danny and we can go home. I have it all planned, this is the best option and no one, especially Mac, has to know" rambled Adam as he let his fear take over him completely.

"That wont work Adam, you can do this" promised Lindsay as she gae his shoulder a squeeze.

"All rise for the judge" came the dominant voice which silenced the muttering. Everyone in the room silently obayed however Adam managed to bump into Lindsay who was stood next to him causing her to moan in pain.

"Sorry" he mouthed. This was not going good...

"Could Mr. James Allen Ross please take his place in the witness box" ordered the same man. James was escorted into the box where he was met by another man with a Bible.

"Place your right hand on the Bible and repeat after me- I James Ross swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" instructed the man.

"I, James Ross swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" copied James broadly as he sent a grin to Mac and Adam. The man left and Mac stood up.

"Mr. Ross, have you ever violently physically hit your son?" asked Mac as he stared at James.

"Never, he is a great young man who I am extremely proud of, I would never ever put his health at risk" answered James confidently.

"Mr. Ross, records show that your son Adam was sent to hospital 17 times from the age 2-15 with injuries consisting of broken bones, fractures, cuts, bruises, internal bleading, torn ligaments, concussion, heart failure, dehydration and starvation. These are only a few of the listed injuries. The specific inuries Adam had were caused by a human much stronger and violent than Adam. When the police were involved, both you and your son said Adam never left the house. This concludes that the injuries happened whilst Adam was at home. During hospital visits, doctors noticed more broken bones, cuts, bruises and health problems that never recieved medical help. All of these were caused by a strong human. All of this happened at your family home. If you didn't cause these injuries, then who did?" asked Mac again.

James just stared at Mac without answering. After around 10 seconds, the judge spoke.

"Mr. Ross, please answer the question" ordered the judge with a stern voice.

"I have never hit my son, I love him" repeated James, the anger was slowly seeping through.

"Love? Love isn't kidnapping and beating your son to near death! You didn't love your son, you wanted to kill him. That is all you ever planned on doing when you held him against his will for a week and beat him... I have no further questions your honor" smiled Mac, he knew where he was going.

"Your honor, may I?" asked Danny. Mac stared at Danny and looked around to see Flack also staring at him- this wasn't planned!

"You may" answered the judge. Danny got up and coughed to clear his throat before he turned to face James.

"I dont have much of a question for Mr. Ross, but I wanted to tell you about this one scene I had-"

"Your honor, this is irrelevent" protested James' lawyer

"Continue" smiled the judge causing Danny to continue.

"Thank you, I had a case where I had to investigate a young boy who was suffering at the hands of his evil father. He beat him up and sent him to hospital much like Adam- they young boy managed to record the beatings; he took photo's and kept a little diary. I asked Adam to process some results for me but after I told him the story, he froze. I kept saying his name over and over, but he wasn't responding. I didn't know why, I just passed it off. However, Adam ended up in intensive care for a week after a viscious beating. He confessed to us that his father was responsable, however, he tried to defend him. He pretended that he didn't mind the beatings, that it was no big deal and that it was his fault because he was a 'freak', he never once stopped to think about himself because he wanted his father to love and care for him like a real father should. Not once did he worry about himself, he didn't want his father to get into trouble, he believed his father would change. All of this nearly killed him- this hope that he had. I don't want this to be a sob story, that aint me. But I have so much respect for Adam and what he has done, always believing even the worst of people deserve a second chance. How could you let down your child like that? Thank you your honor, I have loads more that I could say about Adam, about how he deserves his chance to be free, but... How could you put a child, an innocent child as kind and gentle as Adam through that?" begged Danny, before he turned and sat back down silently.

He meant everything that he had said, it wasn't just for show to win the case. He had seen Adam suffer too much in such a short life and he really did want Adam to have his chancein life.

"Could Mr. Adam James Ross please take his place in the witness box" ordered the man once more yet with a lighter tone and a smile.

"Yeah" replied Adam as he stood up. He didn't trust himself. His knees were shaking and he didn't feel stable, but he had to do it.

"Please repeat after me, I, Adam James Rossswear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" instructed the man.

"I, Adam James Ross swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" traced Adam, his voice betraying him a little as it croaked.

**I stopped here because I dont want it to be mega long and I have been writing this over 5 days I think and the part two chapter will be up soon but I need to think about what happens :) I hope you enjoyed it!**


	22. Court battle part two

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOU! I am so happy with you guys :D Nearly 100 reviews :O I didn't expect that AT ALL and so many views! YOU ARE ALL SO PERFECT AND AMAZING- I throw glitter and pink unicorns and fluffy clouds and candyfloss at you! Here is chapter 22 :) CHAPTER 22 :O Please, read, enjoy and if you would, review :) But, I am writing inside Adam's mind so beware... It is his thought before and even if he changes his mind (you will understand when you read)**

"I, Adam James Ross swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" I copied, my voice betraying me a little as it croaked.

No one is watching you! I kept telling myself.

Seriously Adam? Wake up! Open your eyes! The room is full of people watching you. Full! They came to watch, not to sit with their eyes closed and ear phones in so they couldn't see you. What the hell did I think this was? It definitely isn't heaven because I would be in a games room playing computer games whilst eating Skittles and Ho Ho's, not stood here while everyone watches me! I feel like I am naked, everyone is mocking me and laughing while I have to stand here.

" " shouted my father's lawyer. I jumped from the surprise.

"I am sorry, um, can you, can you repeat that? Please..." I mumbled nervously, what was this? How could they put anyone through this? Running away was the best thing that I ever did last time, Lindsay should have helped me this time.

"What was your relationship with your father like before you begun working at the crime lab?" asked the intimidating man. The things I would do to get out right now:

Collapse, have a heart attack, fall down in this box and get stuck, dissolve, have masked men run in and take me hostage, no, not that, maybe that, maybe, be requested to go to Mars, go dumpster diving in every single bin in the whole world, be eaten by a shark, and a dinosaur. Anything, anything but this horrific and cruel ordeal.

"Mr. Ross, will you answer the question!" yelled the Lawyer, the little vein on the side of his head pulsed as his voice rose.

"Sorry. Um, me and my... father, we... we were never, close. I was, well I, I was never good enough for him. I, was a freak and he wanted better, he wanted someone who was, worthy to be called his son, that wasn't me. I tried, I always tried but I could never suceed. I, I got in his way, all of the time, he took that out on me. He hit me but I don't blame him. I, things have to be right. Everything has to be in a certain order, they, belong in a specific place, this is what made me a freak. But I could never stop, it annoyed him and it annoyed me so I understand" I answered.

The man thought for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"You agree that you were to blame for the beatings?" he asked.

"Your honor, that is irrelevent" argued Mac as he stood up.

"I am not saying that I was to blame for them all. What he, what my father did was wrong. He made me suffer, he made my life hell. I hated life so much while i lived with him, I didnt see any point in living because I was constantly a target and I was afraid for my own life. He scarred me; I jump at everything and I dont have any confidence. But he had a freak for a son, so I understand" I answered again.

"Adam you are not a freak" yelled Danny.

"Silence in the court room" bellowed the judge.

"If you hated your life so much because of the beatings, why didn't you just leave or tell someone?" asked the man.

"I didn't leave because I had no where to go, I have only had this job for a little while and I didn't want to ruin it by showing them how much of a failure my life was. I never told anyone because I was afraid. I never did anything yet the beatings got worse. It went from a bruised arm to broken bones to being thrown down the stairs. I got all of that for keeping quiet, he told me he would go after the people I loved the most if I told and I would never be able to cope if anyone else had to suffer" I explained.

"But if you had left, you would have gotten away from all of this earlier, and you wouldn't have been to blame now, right?" asked the man.

I want to go home, they all think I am lying, I need to get out. The box is too small to fall in.

" " nudged the man.

"I did leave, I didn't leave as early as I should have left but when I did, look where it got me. He took me against my will, he beat me with hopes that I would die infront of Mac before he shot Mac to die after me. He tried to shoot me but my real family were there to save and protect me. Leaving would never save me, I am always a target for my father until he is sent away. I would prefere it if this never happened, that we were just like any other family but we are not." I answered.

"But don't you thik that if you hadn't of pushed your father away for the crime lab, this would have never happened?" he asked.

"He pushed me away. I tried to have normal conversations with him, I tried to make him proud but he just hated me. The crime lab has helped me, it gave me a chance to help others, it got me away and saved me because I would be dead by now if it wasn't for Mac and the team."I answered.

"I have no further question your honor" smiled the man. In responce to this, the judge turned to look at my team so Mac stood up.

"Thank you, your honor. Adam, when you first came to the crime lab, what was you like?" asked Mac.

An emotional reck, messed up, a freak, isolated, traumatised, weak. Take your pick.

"Scared" I answered. I didnt want to say any of them, they all knew it anyway.

"What about when your dad was arrested and you thought you were free, finally free?" he asked.

"Happy, extatic actually. I didnt have to worry about getting beaten up or fearing for my life" I admitted.

"What was the worst beating your father put you through?" asked Mac.

I had to think about that.

"There was loads, but it would be the last one where you got shot. I don't mind if I get beaten up by him but not anyone else, especially you because you have done so much for me. I hated thinking you were putting your life at risk because of me" I answered.

"See your honor, Adam never cares for himself, he is always worried that someone else is going to get hurt. And ever since his father has been locked up, he has been so much happier, as he said, 'there was loads', 'was', he shouldn't have to suffer anymore" pleaded Mac. "Thank you, I have nothing else" he said before sitting down.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIC SICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"You did good Adam" smiled Flack as he patted me on the shoulder. We were sat outside waiting the verdict.

"Yeah?" I asked, it didn't feel like I did good.

"Yeah Adam, you did really well and you should be proud!" grinned Lindsay as she joined us outside,

"Why are they taking so long? We have been outside for ages" I whined. Something bad must have happened, my father must have gotten free and he was after me. That explained everything.

"We have been out here for 10 minutes Adam, it can take a while" soothed Lindsay.

"Yeah but I didn't do that good or they would have finished ages ago because they didn't need to discuss anything" i protested.

"Listen, you did good Kiddo, you aint got nothin' to worry about, k?" asked Danny.

"Yeah but-" I started.

"No buts Adam, you did extremely well in there" encouraged Mac with a smile.

"And to think you wanted to forge a heart attack at the beginning" laughed Lindsat.

"What?" they all chorused together.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" I blushed.

"Adam didn't want to do this so he wanted to forge a heart attack so I called an ambulance but we would run when we got outside" explained Lindsay with another chuckle.

" , we are ready for you" called a voice from the doors, we all stood up and went inside; me being pushed by everyone else because I didnt want to go in. We went in and took the same seats as before. My hands suddenly got extremely sweaty as my nerves grew.

Mr. James Ross is innocent, ADAM, YOU ARE GUILTY!

That is all that I could think, whilt it made me have no confidence, it gave me the chance to accept what was going to happen. I wouldn't be let down now.

"Adam, you are shaking like mad, calm down, you have nothing to worry about" whispered Flack as he petted my shoulder.

"Did you just pet me?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"I am not a dog Flack" I laughed.

"I couldnt reach you properly or I would have calmed you better" protested Flack.

"Right" I laughed. Then I remembered where I was.

Deep breaths again! In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out.

"From all of the evidence provided today, we are disgusted about the way Mr. Adam Ross was treated whilst in your care. No child should ever have to suffer like that, especially at that young age but the bravery Adam has shown today has decided this sentance. Mr. James Ross, I find you guilty therefore sentencing you to 17 years in prison for attempte murder, assault, false imprisonment, possession of a deadly weapon with you having to serve a minimun of 15 years before a chance of parole" the judge answered.

Everyone around me stood up and cheered as I watched my dad get led away. This was it, it was over.

**Well, forgive any court mistakes please :) I hope you enjoyed the trial and the way Adam's head works :D Now I dont know where this story goes :( It could be the end D: but I dont have anything else to add really, I can do the after party but please if you have any ideas, PM or review and tell me ;D ANYTHING IS HELPFUL! What did you think then?**


	23. After party

**Aloha! Hey guys, I have had to think about what happens next and the ideas you gave and it is pretty clear on where this story is going for now because you all suggested the exact same things so YEY! Sorry it took a while, I got my exam results back, I have to prepare for my art exam next week, get my Lilo costume ready for world book day (hence the Aloha) so I was just busy. But I am here now so please, read, enjoy and review? OVER 100 REVIEWS :O You perfect people! Oooh, Stella is mentioned. I wasn't sure if I should choose Stella or Jo but then Stella was there when Adam first started so I thought it would be better :) Hope you agree?**

"Positions" yelled Flack from the doorway as he saw Mac walking up the road with Adam.

"Shhh man, he will hear you if you carry on" stage whispered Danny as he crawled out of his hiding place from under the table.

"Dont shhh me" argued Flack as he stepped away from the now closed door.

"Oh, well I just did. What ya gonn' do 'bout it?" questioned Danny in return.

This caused Flack to step forward resulting in Danny stepping forward too until they were next to each other. Danny poked Flack forcefully causing Flack to poke him back.

"Seriously?" asked Flack as they continued to push each other.

"Dont serious me" protested Danny.

"Boys" warned Lindsay. They turned to look at her- seeing her serious and warning glare and retreated back to their hiding places just in time as Mac's voice filled the room.

"You did wel though Adam" cheered Mac as Adam opened the door.

"Surprise!" they all screamed as Adam stepped through the door. Streamers exploded over Adam as everyone jumped up and clapped.

"Whoa, I had no idea! You shouldn't have" grinned Adam is fake shock as he tried to convince everyone. He failed.

"Who told?" ordered Lindsay as she saw through the mask.

"I dont know what you are talking about" lied Adam. Oh, ohhh...

"Who told?" asked Lindsay as she turned to face everyone again.

"You all did." admitted Adam hesitantly.

"What, I didnt tell!" Lindsay argued.

"Danny talked about beer whilst I was in the room and Flack tried but failed to cover for him. You avoided me ever since this party was planned because after 5 minutes, you asked me to tell you my favourite food and drinks. Mac just avoided me too but he never does that so I knew something was up. You all told but I love it. Thank you" confessed Adam with a smile as he showed just how much he appreciated it. He really did appreciate it.

"See Montana, that is why we didnt want to tell you" teased Danny as he headed over to the food. Lindsay grinned back at him and lightly slapped his arm as she followed him over.

"Food time" groaned Flack as he rubbed his hands together and grabbed a plate.

"About time too" added Danny- the little argument was now forgotten as food became involved.

"Yeah, if you had been any longer, they would have eaten the food. Me, Hawkes and Sid have had a hard time keeping them away. Even Stella struggled!" laughed Lindsay as she moved around the table.

"Yeah, they were practically begging us to give them 'just one slice of cake' even though we said no" laughed Stella as she shook her head. She went over to Adam who was stood watching everyone.

"You did good Adam" smiled Stella as she pulled him into a hug which he gratefully took.

"Did I?" he asked with a sigh as he pulled away. "I put my father in prison, is that really good?" he challenged.

"He wasnt your father anymore Adam" soothed Stella as she turned to face him.

"I still put my father away Stell" protested Adam.

"You put away a dangerous man" promised Stella as she forced Adam to look her in the eyes.

"Bu-" started Adam.

"No buts Adam, you did the right thing. None of us would have let you do this if it was wrong, understood?" asked Stella.

"Well, yeah but-" he started again.

"Understood?" she repeated more firmly.

"Understood." he said with a sigh.

"Good, now come and get some food before they steal it all, I have counted Danny and Flack at their 3rd plate" laughed Stella as she headed to the table.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISC ISCSICSISCICSICSICSICSI

"Adam, come here a minute" smiled Mac as he sat down at his kitchen table.

"Hi Mac, what's up?" asked Adam. "Oh, sorry, what can I do for you?" he asked again after his slip up. Mac could only laugh at the teen as his habbit came up.

"Sit down Adam" smiled Mac.

"Was it, um, the paper airplanes or, or the dancing? It was the dancing, wasn't it? I mean, I, I, don't have to dance and look I know I say "What up" a lot and I'll definitely limit the number of times that I say it, but you just need to tell me, Boss, what I need to do and what I don't need to do and I'll do it or I won't do it, you know, 'cause this... "

"Adam, Adam, take a breath. What are you talking about?

"Well you don't want me anymore, I can tell. Why else would I be here?" stuttered Adam, his happy mood now gone.

"Adam-" started Mac.

"I can change Mac..." rambled Adam as he began to mumble to himself, trying to work out what he had done that made Mac snap.

"Adam... Adam... Adam... Adam... Adam!" yelled Mac.

"Sorry" muttered Adam as he looked at his hands.

"Firstlt, dont call me boss. And secondly, I am not getting rid of you. You are staying. This is why I wanted to talk to you- we might have to go to court and you will have to talk to social services, but I want to make it official Adam, I need to know if this is what you want. Take your time though, there is no rush. Just think carefully" smiled Mac as he stood up to leave.

"I am staying Mac" promised Adam as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen into the room.

**Well, well, well, opinions?**


	24. After the after party

**Thank you! I seriously don't deserve you all. I have so many reads and reviews and favourites and follows and it means so much so thank you! It took me a while because I had my art exam this week (10 hours) and that was so much effort to get everything done and now I am back because exams are done with until May :( BUT I AM BACK FOR NOW :D Please, read, enjoy and review? This is a after trial/party talk that was suggested :)**

"Did you enjoy it Adam?" asked Mac as he sat down with a yawn. It had been one extremely long day!

"Yeah, it was really nice to enjoy myself without worrying, thank you" smiled Adam before he also yawned.

"Sorry" laughed Mac as he saw that he had passed the yawn onto Adam.

"S'okay" smiled Adam.

"Were you serious, earlier?" asked Mac. He was shocked when Adam thought he wanted to get rid of him. He would never do that!

"Um, yeah, I guess I was" mumbled Adam in embarrassment.

"Why would you think like that?" asked Mac.

"I just never once thought I would get away from my dad, and then you helped me and I was able to be myself but I got punished for being myself at home. I could never be myself and being here, I was" explained Adam.

"I want you to stay Adam" smiled Mac.

"Thanks" laughed Adam.

"Today went well though, no more worrying" leaded Mac. He wanted to know how Adam felt about today, but he wouldn't ask like that.

"Yeah, I guess it did" admitted Adam. It did go well, Mac and the team are safe, he can't get to them now! Thought Adam to himself.

"Everything is good" smiled Mac.

Adam rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what Mac was doing.

"I talked to Stella earlier, she said I did good but I argued with her. I didn't think putting my father away was a good thing. I still don't because it isnt something that anyone should have to do but if it means everything will be okay and that you guys are safe, then I am okay with it" revealed Adam. Mac nodded his head and stood up. He walked to tthe kitchen at a slow speed as he processed what Adam had just said.

"Adam?" Shouted Mac from the kitchen.

"What up?" shouted Adam back from the room. Mac laughed at that.

"What happened to not saying that as much?" asked Mac as he appeared at the door.

"Well you said you were keeping me so I can do what I want now" grinned Adam with a laugh.

Mac headed back into the kitchen shaking his head. This should be fun, he thought with dread.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI-1 WEEK LATER-CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Hey Mac" greeted Stella as she walked into his office.

"Hi Stella, what can I do for you?" asked Mac as he pointed to the seet opposite for Stella to take.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to check how Adam is coping? I haven't seen him since the party" asked Stella.

"He is good. He wasn't sure to begin with, as he told you but 2 minutes later, he was being cheeky and sarcastic so he is back" grinned Mac.

"Yeah, definitely back then" laughed Stella. Finally, she thought.

**This is short... I don't have writers block but I am struggling to find a way to make it different that is why it is kinda taking me a while to upload. I will be completeing the adoption process but then there is court which I have done :( You will definitely get an update next Sunday/Saturday though if I don't update before :) Thouhgts?**


	25. Trouble in paradise

**Thank you all :D Please, read, enjoy and review? :)**

A whole week had gone by without anything going wrong- it didnt seem like much but after everything, it was a lot. Mac and Adam had discussed going back to school, not the same school, but a new school for a fresh start. This was something Adam had looked forward to; some place to be himself. His last school had a problem with that, they thought it was a crime to be who you wanted to be- you were a freak for it. It was a chance for Adam to have a normal life, even if it was delayed, it was his chance at happiness. The thing he had dreamed about for his whole life!

"Decided what subjects you want to apply for?" asked Mac as he entered the break room where Adam was sat observing the options. He had to take English, Maths, Science, Religious Education and P.E, but he was to pick 4 additional choices too.

"Well, I think Psychology, ICT ,Media and Health & Social care" answered Adam as he continued to scan the list.

"Okay, could I ask why?" asked Mac- he didnt know why Adam had chosen the last two options.

"Well Media will allow me to progress with technology further whilst looking at magazines and comics. Superman and Kryptonite" grinned Adam. "But health & Social care will allow me to help others. Others in the same situation as me; with OCD or abusive parents. It will allow me to help" he added with a smile.

"I see, and are they your final choices?" asked Mac despite knowing the answer. He could see just how much this meant to Adam.

"Yes, yes they are" answered Adam, completely sure.

"Well then, we best get them handed in.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"School was so much fun! I never realised how much I would miss it but I got to create my own magazine in Media and I have 4 weeks before I have to print it off and present it to the class and then in ICT i had to create this quiz but that was easy and I didn't even need help and in Health and Social, I had to read over cases of people including abuse victims, people who had witnessed a murder, suicidal teens and then we had to say what we would say to them to give them advise and it was so good Mac" rambled Adam excitedly.

He had just finished his first day of school and he was now at the lab getting ready for his shift.

"So it was good then, did you make any friends?" asked Mac hopefully.

FLASHBACK

"Does anyone know the answer?" asked Professor Scott.

Adam glanced around the room to see everyone looking confused. They didnt have a clue, but Adam did. It was Chemistry and they were learning about the extraction of Aluminium Oxide in Electrolysis. Adam slowly put his hand up.

"Ah yes, Adam right?" smiled the professor.

"Yeah" answered Adam.

"What is the answer Adam?" asked the professor.

"Oxygen forms at the positive electrodes. This oxygen reacts with the carbon of the positive electrodes, forming carbon dioxide, and they gradually burn away" he replied nervously.

"Correct, well done" smiled the professor before turning back to the board to carry on.

"How do you know that?" asked the boy sat the closest to Adam.

"Oh it is simple, Aluminium forms at the negative electrode so the Oxide would form at the positive one" explained Adam.

"That is so cool, I am Dane by the way" smiled Dane as he nodded his head.

"Adam" smiled Adam

CSICSICSICSICSI

"So are you new then, I haven't seen you before?" asked Dane as he and Adam packed up their books.

"Uh yeah, I am" answered Adam. Here come the why? questions he thought.

"Do you want to join me at lunch? Me and this other group of people sit out by the fountain, they wont mind" asked Dane.

"Uh yeah, sure, um thanks" grinned Adam as they headed to eat lunch

END FLSHBACK

"Yeah I did, and they all liked me. I didnt have any problems at all" answered Adam shocked. He was expecting to be the outcast again.

"I am glad you liked it" smiled Mac. Things were good.

"Now all we need is this adoption process to be complete and then everything will be perfect" smiled Adam before he left to go to his lab.

Mac remained in his office but he pulled out a letter from his draw.

**Dear Mr. Taylor,**

**I am sorry to say that you application to adopt a Adam Ross has been declined.**

**The reason for this is due to the immense amount of hours you work for. We believe that Adam Ross would be left abandoned for a majority of the day/night. However, until we find a home for him, we think that it is best for him to remain in your care.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**D. Peters**

**Adoption agency**

How was he supposed to tell Adam?

**Well, did you see that coming?**


	26. No escape

**You all seemed shocked by the last chapter :D Just please dont jump to conclusions thinking it will all go downhill, I couldn't do that to Adam! So read enjoy and review? Thank you all for sticking here and enjoying this story :)**

"They cant do this Mac! You have proven just how much you care for Adam and you have shown them that you are willing to risk your whole life to keep him safe and happy; there is no way they are taking him off us" yelled Stella as she paced the floor in Mac's office.

Mac had just shown her the letter which he had recieved 3 days ago. Other than himself, she was the only other person to know about the refusal.

"We they have" resorted Mac harshly. "sorry, I am just stressed out that's all" explained Mac with a sigh.

"We will get him Mac, he isn't going anywhere" promised Stella sternly.

"I will quit Stell, if I have to quit, I will. I am not losing him" argued Mac.

"You dont have to quit to get him back Mac; we can get him back another way" ordered Stella.

"I will quit Stell" repeated Mac again.

"We all would Mac, we all would quit to keep Adam. We would all give him part of our pay to keep him here. We would Mac, but we dont have to because there will be another way" soothed Stella.

"I can't lose him Stella" yelled Mac in anger. He couldn't live without Adam, he had ecome too attatched!

"You dont have to quit though! Drop back a few hours but dont quit. Adam wouldnt be able to live with himself if you did" begged Stella. "If you quit, the crime lab wouldn't be any good" she added.

"But this is Adam's chance Stell, his opportunity to make the most of his life" disagreed Mac.

"Yes it is, but he said himself, his life is perfect here, at the lab with all of us. If you quit, it wouldn't be perfect Mac, you have to trust me on this one" pleaded Stella.

"He said that?" asked Mac, completely shocked.

FLASHBACK:

"Hey, um, Stella? Please could I, could I have a word please?" asked Adam nervously.

He had just found out the previous day that Mac wanted to legally adopt him.

"Yes sure, come on in" greeted Stella warmly as she cleared her desk that overpiled paperwork.

Adam quickly took the seat and waited for Stella to sit before he looked up.

"Are you okay Adam?" she asked once she noted how silent he was.

"Yeah I am, I really am" he answered truthfully.

"But?" leaded Stella.

"No, it is just that I like it here, I love it here! All of you have given me so much, I just couldn't imagine living here without any of you. It doesnt seem right" answered Adam.

"Really?" asked Stella, absolutely shocked. Although she knew they had done a lot for Adam, she didn't know he felt this way.

"Yes! You have all done so much more for me in a few months than what my father ever did in my whole life Stell, all of you! I just don't want to leave any of you now" laughed Adam. He didn't even find it funny, he just didn't feel completely comfortable with revealing all his feelings even to someone as trusty and understanding as Stella.

"You aren't going anywhere Adam, you have us to cope with even when we are old and retired" lauged Stella as she teased the boy.

END FLASHBACK

"Mac, you have to tell him though. If you want him to trust you, he needs to know that he can. You cant hide it from him" implied Stella.

She observed Mac as he sat and watched Adam talking to Danny, Flack, Lindsay and Sheldon in the break room. His bruises had faded now and they were a pale yellow colour. You could see them, it wasnt because Adam was extremely pale though, it was because James would constantly haunt the group in any way possible. The bruises would always be there to Adam, the scars and the blood. It wouldn't ever be something he could forget. His dad would never allow it...

**Hmmm, I dont know how I feel about that chapter to be honest. Your thoughts?**


	27. April fools

**A quick April fools day update for you all :) You all deserve it and because I am officially off school for 2 weeks :D Oh yeah! You get more frequent updates :D Please, read, enjoy and review?**

Mac had ordered his team to come to his office except for Adam. He knew that Adam had grown on everyone and they deserved to know what was happening.

"I recieved a letter saying my request to adopt Adam has been dissaproved. They are allowing him to stay in my care until they find another home for him" explained Mac softly.

"What? Are they serious?" asked Lindsay. "Do they not realise that you are the one who has helped him get to where he is today? Do they not realise that?" she yelled.

Mac knew he would get a reaction like that, especially of Lindsay.

"Mac, he can't leave. We don't know what he would be like without us. We haven't seen him with anyone from outside the lab; like a different family. His father ruined his life and it took him ages to warm up to us, he might not be able to do that again with a new family" protested Flack.

Adam was like a younger brother to Flack, a younger brother he has always wanted. He had his sister and Danny was like a brother to him but he wanted someone that he could give advise to and lead them in the correct direction in life to achieve the best. He wanted to be able to make him learn from his mistakes; to avoid what Flack had done. Flack and Danny were immature together- they couldnt give each other advise like he wanted to with Adam. He wanted Adam to have someone to look up to other than his father.

"Does he know yet?" asked Hawkes. He was they only one who had noticed Mac's anxious face as the others yelled. He could see that Mac didn't want Adam to hear or anyone else who could pass the news on either.

"No, I cant find a way to tell him" answered Mac sadly.

"Yes because you shouldn't have to share this news with him! They can't findd anyone better than you for Adam Mac! You have proved just how much you care about him, why cant they see that?" protested Lindsay.

The group all stood in silence for a few minutes as the news sunk in and they considered what the next step would be.

"He needs to know" muttered Mac quietly.

"Yeah he does, but I wouldn't tell him today until you know what exactly you want to say to him" informed Stella causing the rest of the team to nod in agreement. Everyone left the room as Mac turned to his desk and sat down, they could plainly see just how devistated he was.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIC SI

Danny, Lindsay and Flack were sat in the break room when Adam walked in whistling.

"Hey guys" he greeted as he sat down and pulled out a pack of opened oreo's from his bag.

"Hey Adam" smiled Lindsay as Danny and Flack nodded their greetings.

"What have you been doing today?" asked Adam. "I haven't seen you around much" he added.

"Oh, nothing really. Just paper work" answered Lindsay as Danny looked to the floor to hide his guilty face.

"Haha! Unlucky, Oreo?" he asked as he offered them around. Obviously, Flack and Danny took one while Lindsay said no with a grin.

Danny and Flack bit into the oreo and pure disgust sweeped over their face.

"Oh, ew Adam, what the hell did you put in this?" spat Flack as he spat the chewed Oreo into his palm.

"Is that toothpaste?" gagged Danny as he raced to get a drink to clense his throat.

Adam and Lindsay just laughed as Flack continued to spit out his food.

"April. Fools" laughed Adam as he gave Lindsay a high five.

"Oh yeah, very funny" moaned Danny as he continued to gurgle the water.

"Adam, can I talk to you for a minute please?" asked Mac from the door.

Lindsay stopped laughing, Flack stopped spitting his food out and Danny put the glass down as they all looked up to Mac. They knew what he planned to do...

**It is short I know but I wanted to do an April fools day one and to tell you that I can update more :) The next one will be longer because Mac will tell Danny his news, thank you!**


	28. Destruction

**I actually am shocked myself that I have updated twice on the same day but as usual, the holidays get pretty boring when you have nothing planned (which is bad when it is officially the first day of the holidays :/ ) so why keep you lovely people waiting when I could update and thank you? Exactly- so please, read, enjoy and review? :D**

"Sure Mac" smiled Adam as he jumped up and followed Mac to his office. All the others just shared a knowing look and returned to the sofa to wait for his return...

Mac walked slow as he attempted to block out the upcoming events. This was a talk that he wasn't looking forward to!

"Did you see the April Fools prank me and Linds pulled on Danny and Flack? It was so funny Mac! We spent absolutely ages last night carefully peeling the oreos apart and scraping the cream off it was so funny. We couldn't stop laughing and then we had to put the toothpaste in there and that was even funnier. I mean Lindsay was crying with laughter and she kept eating all of the oreos so we were lucky that we bought 2 packs because she almost ate a full pack. But then..." grinned Adam before Mac blocked him out.

Mac continued to force himself all the way through his lab. He wanted to just stop- to turn to Adam and say "it is official, you can stay" or even "go home". He didn't want to reveal the news that he wouldn't get to go to this home anymore, that he wouldn't be able to work in the lab anymore, that he wouldn't be able to see the team everyday anymore.

"You should have seen the mess we made Mac! Well, me haha. Lindsay was able to make them look like real oreos but then the ones I made were all wierd and the toothpaste kept spilling over the edge of the biscuit but that was only if I was lucky enough to get that far because the biscuit kept breaking most of the time..." Adam grinned again.

Mac just nodded as he was brought out of his thoughts briefly before he let his mind wonder once more. This time he thought about the first time he saw Adam- how he tried to act confident and unintimidated by Mac yet Mac could see straight through the act to the frail and vunerable boy. Mac remembered how Adam was able to calculate the problem with his squinting while he was at the computer in under 5 minutes. It was then that Mac knew all Adam wanted to do was help people. Even if it was minute or life saving

"But their faces Mac! I mean they both looked like they wanted to throw up but Flack looked like he was going to be sick right there! For a second I thought Flack was going to cry because I saw the tears but I couldn't even breathe because I was laughing that hard. I even think Danny wanted to puke, he looked like he wanted to bleach his tongue out because of the taste. It was so funny, I wish I had have filmed it because that would have been hilarious to..." grinned Adam once again.

Mac's office came into view and Adam raced forward and took control of the big chair. He spun around over and over again while he waited for Mac to arrive. Mac felt like his feet were make of bricks, each step sent thundering echos through the walls as it felt like everyone watched him. They all knew what he was going to say; they knew he was about to shred Adam's heart into a thousand shards just like his father had. Mac felt just like James at that moment as he stood at the door watching Adam swirl on the chair. Even though the act Adam was doing was immature and childlike, it made him happy. However, like James, Mac was about to bring bad news to his life...

"Adam, this is important" ordered Mac quickly to get Adam's attention. At once, the chair stopped spinning and Adam held his head in place as he tried to get his eyes to focus on Mac instead of the spinning room.

"Roger that" laughed Adam as the room slowly went back to normal. "Sorry Mac, proceed" he said quickly when he saw the unamused look on Mac's waiting face.

"Well, we had that talk remember?" asked Mac.

He didn't have to ask the question nor did he have to be so awkward about it and leave answer to be a range of correct ones but if it meant prolonging it then so be it.

"Which one?" asked Adam expectedly.

Slowly, Mac continued. "Over me legally adopting you" he answered before standing up and heading to the coffee machine where he made another fresh pot of coffee before he sat back down. Adam just sat there and patiently waited for him to return before he answered.

"Um, yeah I remember why?" he asked this time.

"Well" started Mac.

"Well?" pushed Adam nervously.

"They declined my request" he answered sadly.

"I see" mumbled Adam before he looked down at his hands which contained a reminder to rush Danny's results for a bag of skittles.

Mac just watched Adam as he waited for his reaction. After 5 minutes of silence, Mac decided to speak.

"Well?" he pushed this time. He was lost for words. He had so much to say, but his heart felt so heavy with guilt that it blocked many words from coming out.

"Why? I can't go to a care home, they wouldn't understand like you guys did! they wouldn't be able to help and support me or protect and save me like youguys did. They will think I am a freak when they compare me to their already perfect child who was brought up in a perfect hous with a dog and a cat, family meals to posh resturants and movie nights. They wont understand anything about my life like you guys did, they wont be able to help me" defended Adam.

Although he was yelling, he didn't direct any anger towards Mac. He couldn't find the answer as to why they would think any place is better than with Mac.

"I wont let them take you Adam" informed Mac dominantly from the door as he saw the teen break down yet again.

"I am not going Mac, I cant go, they have to realise that" protested Adam as he controlled his emotions.

"We will make them realise that" Mac promised in return.

**Longer I think, and different from the other chapers too, opinions? :)**


	29. To do list

**Sorry guys! I have so much homework and I got my exam dates and it has been warm weather that I have just practically left the internet alone :( Never again! MASSIVE thank you though, please read, enjoy and review? Ta :D**

To Adam, it had felt like everyone had given up hope. They would never admit it, but they were suddenly planning little trips away, meals and sight-seeing. Little adventures that would leave a memory for them all. It had only been a week since they found out Adam couldn't stay, but he had done so much in that week with everyone.

3 Days ago, they visited the Statue of Liberty without it being for a case, just for fun. They all posed for photos and spend half of the day trying to create the best photo. Danny and Flack were a pair, Stella, Adam and Mac were a group while Lindsay judged with Sheldon. Danny and Flack were the winners with a photo of them taller than the Statue. They were pulling angry faces and Flack was about to stand on the Hand of the statue. They still haven't let the team forget about their victory despite 'having a disadvantage of knowledge due to old age and team mates' as Danny said.

Later that day, they went to the New York Museum where The Night at the Museum was filmed. Adam walked around in awe as he observed all of the work and avoided touching anything in case it broke. Once again, Danny and Flack posed for photos of the Dinosaur skeleton going to eat them and chasing them. This caused Lindsay to vow to never be seen in public with Danny and Flack together od bring Danny back to the museum again.

They went to the New York library and everyone but Danny and Flack looked around. They waited outside while the others browsed the famous shelves. Stella and Lindsay agreed with Mac deciding to tell Danny and Flack to wait outside. They would 'only moan and cause chaos' as Mac said.

Currently, Lindsay had arranged a breakfast meal for them-that was where they were now.

"So what do you want Adam?" asked Stella after she had been around the table and collected the orders from everyone else.

Danny and Flack had obviously ordered the most, Waffles, a full breakfast with ice-cream and cake for a dessert plus a muffin. Everyone knew they would get more once they had eaten this, it was just the started for them. Unlike Danny and Flack, the rest of the group had ordered waffles or a toastie, something breakfast like.

"Waffles with syrup please" informed Adam politely.

Danny and Flack looked up in shock at Adam.

"Just waffles?" asked Danny.

"Nothing else?" asked Flack.

"Nah, I'm good" smiled Adam as he watched their faces fall.

"But, just waffles! C'mon, you can't get just waffles, you are a growing man, you need your food" pleaded Danny as if seeing Adam only order waffles was kill him.

"Danny still believes he is a growing man" laughed Lindsay at the amount of food Danny ate and defended himself by saying he was a growing man.

"Flack too then" laughed Stella also.

"Oh look at this, once again they are ganging up on us" Flack yelled sarcastically as he looked around the room and met the eyes of other customers.

"See what we have to put up with?" joined Danny as he asked a man who walked past laughing.

"No! See what we have to put up with?" yelled Lindsay back in horror.

"I am good with waffles" laughed Adam as the little arguments continued.

It was this that he would miss: the little arguments, Danny and Flack over eating, Stella and Lindsay 'ganging' up on them, Mac wondering what he had got himself in to- a perfect life.

CSICSICSICSICSI

"Detective Taylor, a Mister David Peters from the adoption agency is here" informed the receptionist from the lab.

"Thank you, tell him I will be down shortly" replied Mac before he jumped up and raced to the elevator.

He had arranged a meeting with him to discuss the adoption, to persuade and show him just how much Adam belonged here.

**If it is any good, I have already gotten the next chapter decided in my head and I will start writing it tomorrow for Wednesday/Thursday :) Does that information deserve a review ? :') Opinions?**


	30. Mac

**Hi, I am nearing the end of this story now :( I got to 30 chapters :D Weird! Thank you all for your support throughout :D Please, read, enjoy and review? :)**

"This is Adam's lab, as you can see. He works in there by analyzing any evidence we find such as prints, hair fibers or blood. He is the best we have had here, and I am not saying that just to get him to stay here, I am saying that because it is the truth. He loves the lab- he dances every time he thinks no one can see him even though the walls are see through, he has fit in really well" smiled Mac as he pointed to Adam dancing yet again in his lab.

"Is there any other positions he takes whilst working here?" asked Mr. Peters while he observed Adam.

"At the moment, no. But he has requested a place to be out in the field too. Which I declined because although he is ready, it can be dangerous and I would never put him in danger! In the future when he is older, then I will consider it. But he will have to train first and prove he can handle it" sighed Mac.

He had to decline Adam's request 7 times so far in 3 months. Adam so wanted to become a field detective too but Mac knew how dangerous it was. The team had been involved in a bomb, Danny had been Kidnapped and Hawkes had been trapped under water. It was dangerous and Mac didn't want to lose Adam. Mac watched Mr. Peters as he scribbled notes down on his note book. It took all of Mac's strength to remain calm and not ask him what he was writing.

"How does Adam get treat here?" asked Mr. Peters as he scanned the lab.

"He doesn't get special treatment; we try to give him a natural environment to work in, like he has a normal life. Everyone does look out for him, he is welcomed into the lab and no one wants to see him get hurt again" answered Mac truthfully.

Mr. Peters nodded once before he walked around the lab. Mac followed him silently as he watched him make even more notes. Mac knew what he was doing, he wanted to see if it is safe for Adam to be in the lab. All the chemicals made it dangerous and many suspects who got caught wanted revenge on the lab.

Every time Mac caught Mr. Peters staring at something, he kept thinking of the ways that he could change it. He could easily change the old floor and replace it with a new one. And the clear glass walls, they could be changed.

Mr. Peters continued to walk around the lab making notes until he asked to go somewhere more private. Mac quickly agreed and led him to his office.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" asked Mac as he pointed to the seat for Mr. Peters to take.

"No thank you, but I would like to know what it is that you would do if Adam was placed in your care permanently?" he asked as he began to write again.

"I know that from the previous letter, the hours I work are an issue and I am more than willing to reduce them dramatically. I don't want to lose Adam, he has been through so much and I just want to give him the chance of a normal life like he deserves!" explained Mac.

"Okay, and do you really think a crime lab is the correct place to bring up a teenage boy?" he asked.

"I will admit, I would never have thought that this would be the ideal place for a teenager or a child, but Adam enjoys it here. He knows the dangers of this job, but he wants to help people. He had a tough life and he came too close to death numerous times, he knows that; but he wants other people to have justice like he got and he is coping well in this environment. The second he struggles to cope, he will have his warning. If he doesn't control himself, then he will have to go, just like the others. But he would never risk losing this job, it means too much to him" answered Mac again before waiting for the next question.

"What impact has Adam's arrival had on you?" he asked.

"He has given me something other than my work to focus on. My wife had a son who she put up for adoption before I met her and after she passed in 9/11, he came to find her but found me instead. He was too old for me to care for completely, but I tried to protect and care for him. Adam saved me just as much as we saved him" replied Mac.

"And the lab?" asked Mr. Peters without looking up from the book he was writing in.

"Everyone adores Adam. When he first came, Lindsay was the first to notice the bruises and she turned so protective over him despite not knowing him. She swore that she would help him and they all did. He made the team tighter and he has everyone looking out for him" he answered again.

Mac just wanted him to say that Adam could stay so he would be able to tell Adam. He wanted Adam to be free from the social workers and lawyers, judges and police officers bearing bad news.

"Well I have to talk to Adam first before I make my decision, I will be back tomorrow to see Adam, thank you for your time" smiled Mr. Peters before he stood up and left without saying anything else.

**Hmmm, Talking to Adam next :) Opinions?**


	31. Adam and the team

**Hello! I am still here, I couldn't keep away from maths club -_- Just a couple of quick notes though before I continue- any ideas/suggestions will be used if they would work with this story/ if I can fit them in etc. I don't mind if they are bad, cheesy, I am grateful for any feed back! YEY! :D And I don't know if everything I wrote about the adoption agency is correct so be kind! Please, read, enjoy and review?**

Mr. Peters had arrived the following day as planned and he was currently waiting at reception for Adam to ask him some questions- however, Adam was with Mac at the apartment because they had both taken the day off and he was early. Mr. Peters used this time to observe the lab and ask questions to the other members of staff, starting with Danny.

"Excuse me, Mr?" he asked as Danny passed him.

"Oh, Danny Messer, can I help you?" Danny asked, rather confused as to what this man was doing in the lab.

"Mr. Messer, could I ask you about your relationship to Adam Ross?" asked Mr. Peters as he pulled his notepad out again.

"Um, I don't want to be rude but could I ask who you are? Adam has had a hard time lately and I am not comfortable with telling a stranger about him" smiled Danny apologetically.

Mr. Peters nodded, satisfied with the reply and continued.

"I am David Peters, with the adoption agency" informed Mr. Peters as he pulled out his ID to confirm what he had just said to Danny.

"Sorry about that, but I just had to be sure you wasn't someone else. Erm, Adam is a colleague of mine but he has grown on me and I see him as my little brother. He is a great addition to the team and for Mac" explained Danny truthfully.

"What is Mac like, before and after Adam joined the team?" he asked before writing on the paper.

"Mac is quiet but so intelligent. He knows everything, everything. He cares about Adam like he is his own, I didn't even think he had a heart until Adam turned up- I never heard him laugh and not once did I see him smile. Now, he never stops smiling. Adam has cheered him up and I know, everyone knows he loves him" pleaded Danny.

He knew this was Mac's chance to make Adam happy and he sure as hell didn't want to screw things up for them both. He wasn't lying to achieve this, everything he said was pure honesty, he meant every word. But Danny had never wanted anything as bad.

"How has Adam's behaviour changed since he joined the team? How has it affected him, changed him?" Mr. Peters asked as he looked up to stare Danny in the eye.

"When Adam first came here, you couldn't even talk to him 'cause he was that scared! He jumped if you called his name, flinched when you got too close; he was a wreck because of his father. He has become more confident since joining the team, more lively and human like. He enjoys waking up on a morning now, talking to people and just living in general. He isn't scared anymore.

"Thank you Mr. Messer" smiled Mr. Jones causing Danny to smile back in return.

"No problem" nodded Danny before he took off and headed towards Trace.

Mr. Peters went over to the reception desk and asked the receptionist to get Lindsay. Mac had given him a list of Adam's colleagues in case he had wanted to ask them any questions about Adam or the lab.

"Mr. Peters?" asked Lindsay as she came rushing through the lab.

She met eye contact with him and she walked over, offering her hand before pointing towards her office. She was more prepared for things like this unlike Danny!

"Thank you, Mrs. Messer, I just need to ask you a few questions about Adam Ross" he informed her as she nodded her head and thought of what he would ask her.

"That is fine" she smiled.

"Good, well you have known Adam for a few months now, how has he changed since leaving his father?" he asked.

"Well Adam's confidence is the significant change, he is enthusiastic and more energetic now. He has nothing putting him down and he just enjoys life without having to worry about if his father will hit him" she answered.

"Okay, do you think Mac is able to care for an almost 16 year old?" he asked.

"I don't want to sound biast but Mac would make a great parent. You, or anyone can easily see that. He cares about him, he wants him to have the best" she admitted.

Everyone in the lab could see just how much Mac cared about Adam, it was clear he would risk his own life for him!

"But a crime lab? Is that really a place for a teenager to be brought up?" he asked.

"I know where you are coming from, I have a daughter and I can only prey that she doesn't see what I really have to deal with. But it has helped Adam. Many victims of abuse tend to abuse others later on in life, even if they hated it when they were receiving it- that is all they know. Adam knows it is wrong, he has seen it through that job, helped other teenagers like himself get justice and see what is right, this has turned out to be a great decision for Adam" promised Lindsay.

They were interrupted when Mac walked in.

"Adam is here now" he informed him before walking out.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Messer" he smiled before standing up and walking out to find Adam

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"So do you enjoy it here then Adam?" he asked.

"Um yeah, I mean, it feels right- helping people and fighting crime" grinned Adam.

"But missing out on a normal childhood and working at the lab?" he asked.

"I didn't get a normal life, I got beaten and, you know, and I hated my life. I wanted my dad to be proud of me and to love me but he never did. Never. Mac gave me the job at the lab and he has managed to give me a life worth living. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here. This is normal to me" explained Adam.

"But Mac works most of the time, that would leave you alone" prodded Mr. Peters.

"Mac has dropped his hours at the lab so he isn't working that often as he used to. I wouldn't want him to quit for me because I am almost 16, it wouldn't be fair to make him change his whole life for me when I am almost old enough to live by myself in my own apartment. I am grateful for the sacrifices Mac made to make me feel safe and welcome when he didn't have to" replied Adam.

He was getting bored with Mr. Peters now, he kept asking questions and trying to be friends with him when all he wanted was to hear the news that he could stay with Mac!

"Is it Mac that you are wanting to live with?" he asked.

"Yes" he answered simply.

"How are you coping here" Mr. Peters asked.

"Great, I am glad I applied for the job because I wouldn't have met anyone from here and I would still be getting beaten" laughed Adam as he tried to lighten the mood.

"What kind of food do you eat with Mac" Mr. Peters asked.

"Food? Well, Mac tries to get me to eat healthy, veggies and all, but I am allowed pizza once a week. I eat my fruit, I still have to have breakfast! It is Mac's golden rule" blushed Adam as he revealed how he was treated like a child to this stranger.

"I have to ask you this Adam, it is routine procedure, but has Mac, or any other member of the lab physically hurt you in any way?" Mr. Peters asked.

"No! Never, not one bit" raged Adam. Despite this being routine procedure, he was mortified that he would even be asked this question.

"Thank you Adam, I will see you shortly" smiled Mr. Peters as he stood up and walked out of the office.

"Wait! Is that it? Dont I find out if I can stay with Mac?" questioned Adam worriedly.

"Don't worry Adam, I have to go and take this back to my team now, we will discuss it together and I will get back to you as quickly as I can" he explained before turning to leave.

**I will end it there :D Sorry it took me so long, I don't eve understand how I managed to not update, it feels like weeks since I last did! D: Opinions? :)**


	32. The news

**Sorry guys, I kinda have writers block :( but then I have just re read all of the reviews and they made me so happy because you are all so kind so I just had to update for you (10 days it has been) so thank you all ever so much! Plus, I have never really had another case in this, other than Adams (but I don't class that as a case) so here one is! But it isn't a major case... :D Please, read, enjoy and review? :D**

It had been 10 whole days since Mr. Peters had interviewed Adam and the team, and there was still no news. Adam was certain that is meant the news would be bad; he wouldn't be able to stay. The team had to step up, because Mac shared his doubts- why would they really take this long if everything was okay? It clearly meant his request had been declined yet again.

"Can't sleep?" asked Stella as she walked into Mac's office and saw him staring at the screen yet again.

"What's sleep?" he asked back with a smile.

"This isn't healthy Mac. When you get the letter saying Adam can stay with you, he needs you awake- not half asleep" warned Stella.

"If" he corrected before standing up and walking out.

He headed over to the work room to inform the others of their new case. For the city that never sleeps, it had been a very long 10 days with no cases.

"We have a dead girl" informed Mac as he walked into the break room.

"Anything else?" asked Lindsay.

"She lives in a mansion" he added.

"Butler?" asked Stella.

"No" confirmed Flack as he walked in.

"Too bad. I thought we could wrap this one up quick" sighed Stella.

"What?" asked Flack.

"Mansion like this, it's always the butler. Didn't you ever play Clue?" asked Stella as she stood up.

"I was a monopoly guy" laughed Flack before walking out with Stella to the scene.

"Anything else?" asked Lindsay hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, so you and Danny can head off, go spend some time with Luce- buy her a gift from me" he smiled as he handed over some money to Lindsay.

"Are you sure Mac?" asked Lindsay.

"Yeah, she is my god daughter Linds, I have nothing to worry about now; it is when she becomes a teenager and she wants designer clothes when I have to start worrying" laughed Mac.

"Thanks Mac" smiled Danny before he led Lindsay out.

"Any news?" asked Sheldon, sanely. He was the only one who had fully believed in the adoption process going well. Everyone had their doubts; mainly because of the time but they also blamed themselves for what they said in the interview.

"No. I called them up yesterday though" he answered.

"And the day before, and before that and then before that?" laughed Sheldon.

Mac just looked at him, he had been caught out.

"How do you...?" Mac asked.

"Well, Adam has been calling up too. Each time they would say, 'as we told Mr. Taylor, we cannot share any news just yet' and Adam has been telling me while we work in the lab together" answered Sheldon with a smile.

"Adam called up too?" asked Mac.

"Adam wants this too Mac" he replied with a sigh at the little belief Mac had.

"Yeah" he muttered as Stella and Flack walked back into the room.

"We are just about to go proc..." started Stella before an echoing yell penetrated the air.

"Mac! You got mail" screeched Adam as he came skidding into the room. "It is from the adoption place! You gotta open it quick" yelled Adam as he threw the letter at Mac.

"Adam, Adam calm down" laughed Mac. Everyone could tell it was a nervous laugh to stall him from having to open the letter.

"Open it Mac! Open it quick, just open it" he begged.

"We will leave you guys alone" smiled Stella as she turned to leave.

"No! This involves you guys just as much- stay" ordered Mac with a smile.

Stella sat back down and stared at Mac intensively. "proceed" she grinned as he watched her.

Mac slowly opened the envelope, tracing his fingers along the seal so not tear it. He lifted the left corner up and placed hs finger in the gap before he repeated the process with the opposite side. He looked up when he heard someone tapping- it was Adam tapping his foot loudly against the floor.

"Really?" asked Adam. "That slow" he added.

"Can I open it?" asked Adam after another minute had passed.

Mac watched him before he handed it over. Adam tore the envelope to pieces before he opened the letter. He quickly skimmed the writing, looking for what he wanted before his face lit up.

"They said yes!" he screamed. "They said yes" he yelled again to clarify.

"They did?" asked Mac as he turned back to face them all from the window.

"They said yes!" screamed Adam before he ran at Mac. Adam threw himself at Mac in delight and Mac broke out into a massive grin and grabbed him back.

"They said yes" screamed Adam in happiness yet again.

Stella, Flack and Sheldon quietly stood up and left them to celebrate- while they were a family, this was Adam and Mac's first time as a family, an official family.

**Hmmm, I used your ideas guys :D Thank you! Bonus points for anyone who can spot the quotes I used? There were 2 quotes/sentences :) Review? PROMISE I WILL NEVER EVER LEAVE IT THAT LONG AGAIN!**


	33. Family time

**I can't class this as a quick update, the only problem is that I maybe only have one chapter left, and I could end it there because it would easily work and it is a good place to, but I don't know :/ Any ideas are welcome? Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you :D**

Adam walked into the familiar room and sighed. Despite sleeping here before the trail, he never really could call it home so he slept on the couch. Now it was his home- 'just as much yours as it it mine' in the words of Mac. His room was partly decorated. He and Mac had discussed decorating it before Adam's father had turned up, so the rooms were half white and half blue. His posters remained in a neat pile in the corner and his clothes packed away in the wardrobes. All of his CD's decorated the finished wall in alphabetical order, his books following the same pattern on the three shelves above while his bed remained un slept on. Tucked away behind the door was the human body model that Flack and Danny bought as a joke present. However, Adam loved it and refused to throw it out.

"We need to change it again, a fresh start" mumbled Mac from the doorway.

Adam swiftly turned around then smiled when he saw who stood there. Mac entered the room and looked around.

"What do you say? We can go and get new paint, some accessories..." trailed Mac as he wiped the growing dust from the shelf.

"You don't have to Mac, I can live with this" lied Adam.

Mac saw straight through the lies. He knew Adam would crack in this room with his OCD. He needed everything to be clean and it was clear that this room was far from it.

"Where do you live Adam?" asked Mac.

"What?" asked Adam as he scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Where do you live Adam?" repeated Mac with a small smile.

"Here..." replied Adam slowly, confused as to where this was going.

"Exactly. So you need a room that you enjoy being in, somewhere to relax and escape everything. Not a trashed room full of dust and different paint. Now grab your coat and put your shoes on, we are going in 5" warned Mac with a smile before walking out.

"Thank you Mac" yelled Adam as Mac exited the room.

"Inside voices Adam" grinned Mac as he walked past the door.

"Sorry" whispered Adam before he started to rush to find his shoes.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"What paint do you want? Any particular colour?" inquired Mac as he browsed the shelf.

"I was thinking maybe green" answered Adam honestly as he headed to the green paint.

There was so many different types, but Adam only wanted one. He had wanted this colour even when he was little, but his father never allowed it. He didn't think the room ever needed decorating despite the dirt that littered the walls. The wall crumbled in the corners while a huge chunk was missing in the middle from then his father go angry. It was like this until they moved houses when Adam was 11, by then, he had always tried to respect what he had gotten, mainly in fear of not knowing when he would next get it. He never got his green, the walls were painted white giving the room a prison feeling. His father said Adam didn't deserve any benefits.

"Just green?" pondered Mac as he held up a sample card.

"Yeah" answered Adam before he went back to finding the colour.

"You have from lime green up until, green umber" informed Mac as he pointed out the alternating colours.

Adam turned to look at the colour chart before he spotted the much wanted colour.

"There it is! Cadmium green" grinned Adam as he searched for the same number from the chart to the paint.

"Here it is, number 17" smiled Mac before he passed down two matching tins.

Adam placed the in the trolley before he turned to Mac.

"Now what?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, it is your room, so it is up to you. What would you like? And don't worry about the price, I have it covered" laughed Mac knowing Adam too well.

"I have always wanted a Lava lamp- one of those in the shape of a rocket" muttered Adam, a little embarrassed by his childness.

"A space lava lamp it is" confirmed Mac before he pushed the trolley along.

2 hours later, Adam had his green paint, a space lava lamp that didn't even go with his room because it was only available in Orange, a blue carpeted rug, a canvas of an atom and a new lamp for his bead side table.

"Now what?" asked Mac this time with a smile.

They had just taken the bags to Mac's car and they were currently sat in the front seats, Mac with a coffee and Adam with a coke.

"We can decorate" cheered Adam with a grin.

"Yeah, but there is no rush just yet. We have a couple of hours at the least" smiled Mac.

"Hmmm, we could go to the movies!" suggested Adam hopefully.

"If we do, I am choosing the movie. Your taste in movies is shocking" laughed Mac as he started the car.

"I want to see Oblivion! That doesn't suck, the adverts seem really interesting and it is Sci-fi" pleaded Adam.

"This is the last time you are choosing the movie" sulked Mac playfully as he started driving.

**Well, a family moment there. This is the first real family moment I think, opinions? :)**


End file.
